Sweet Sister
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "She's as beautiful as the moon above, but her mind is dancing with demons that only the devil could match." Leilah is Lucien's sister, and she is his world. She is feared because she isn't mentally up to par and her brother has had to care for her for one thousand years. What happens when they come to New Orleans?
1. Shine Bright

**A/N Here is my new story; I hope you like it. It took me a while to write this, and i'm not sure if i'm happy with it. Continuing it depends on how you all react to the first chapter. I kinda based these two off of Spike and Drusilla from BTVS, I liked them, and they influenced this a lot. I'm sorry if Lucien is OOC but I haven't written him before, so i'm still improving how to write him.**

 **Incest warning** **. If this story is not your type of thing, then turn back because it's not fair to send me hate if i have already warned you.**

 **If you don't like it, you don't have to review or read it but if you did, please review and tell me if you want to read more.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 _ **Leilah Castle—Leilah is older than Lucian by a year and a half. They are really close and have been through a lot together. She took care of them when they were younger which is why he is so emotionally attached to her. They have always stuck together and their motto is 'it's us against the world'.**_

 _ **When they met the Mikaelson's and turned into vampires it was too much for Leilah and her mental state began to deteriorate. She suddenly became vulnerable but dangerous. Her mental state hasn't improved over the years which has made Lucien her carer. She is not allowed to leave his side unless she is protected and she is heavily dependent on him.**_

 _ **What happens when they come to New Orleans?**_

* * *

 **Sweet Sister**

 **.**

 _Anger, love, confusion, roads that go nowhere  
I know that somewhere better, cause you always take me there  
Came to you with a broken faith, gave me more than a hand to hold  
Caught before I hit the ground, tell me I'm safe, you've got me now  
_

 _Would you take the wheel if I lose control?  
If I'm lying here will you take me home?_

 _Could you take care of a broken soul?_

 _Will you hold me now?_

 _Will you take me home?_

 **.**

 **Chapter One—Shine Bright**

 **Present—New Orleans**

" **I like New Orleans. It's such a pretty place."**

"That it is, miss."

Marko, the leader of their guards, smiled politely at Leilah who giggled at him, turning back to the window she was looking out of. Her long brown hair, stopping just above her hips, was tied up in a waterfall braid that had been done for her by her private hairdresser. She wore a black sleeveless maxi dress that flowed to the ground, and her heels made a sound with each movement she made. Her dark brown eyes that were almost black were shining with laughter as she stared up at the moon while she twirled her daylight ring around her thumb finger.

"Do you like the stars?"

He nodded quickly, glancing out the window."I do, miss."

"Very good."She said with a small smile before it vanished from her face and her eyes narrowed."Did my brother tell you to agree with everything I say?"

He paused before he hesitantly nodded."Yes, miss."

She smiled at him, moving closer and she reached up and cupped his face in her hands. He nervously chuckled at her, fear in his eyes as he stared at the elder vampire. She was about to lunge for him when the door opened, and she instantly let him go, hands behind her back as her eyes landed on her brother sauntering into the room. He chuckled, immediately knowing what she was up to and he shook his head, tutting at her.

"Lei! Leave the poor man alone. He is my best soldier."

"He can't think for himself." She said with a pout.

"That's why I like him."

"When do we get to see Nik?"

"Later, sister."He replied, glancing at his sister who was staring out the window."But first I have to make plans."

" _Why?_ "Leilah whined, following her brother across the room with a sad frown."I miss Nik."

She adored her sire and her loyalty to him matched the loyalty she felt for her brother. Klaus could do no wrong in Leilah's eyes and sometimes her brother could be irritated about how much she idolized their sire. But he never said anything because he knew that he was the most important man in his sister's life and she would never love anyone else above him. Lucien smiled at his sister, finding her happiness about seeing their sire again funny. They hadn't seen him in centuries and he, sadly, had missed Klaus too.

"I know you do, that's partly why we're here but you cannot just go off on your own, you _know_ that. What if you feel ill again?"

Her brother took out his mobile and began to press on the screen, making her frown again. She saw that her brother was tapping on his mobile and could tell by his expression that he was stressed. She pushed aside the guard that Lucien had told to stay with her, knocking him to the ground without much effort and she sauntered over to her brother, following him around the room.

He was busy.

But she wanted his attention, and _nothing_ would get in the way of that.

"Did you see the stars, Luc?"She asked as he pressed on his mobile screen and put his mobile to the ear."They are much brighter here."

He didn't answer, and she knew that he was engrossed in his conversation.

"I want all of my men here; I don't give a damn what you think-"

"Brother, did you see them?"She cut him off, reaching for his hand."The stars are beautiful-"

He spun around, eyes dark and flashing with anger.

"I'm _busy_ right now, Lei!"

Leilah flinched back, her eyes widening, her face falling.

She let out a pained sound as Lucien's eyes darkened dangerously at her. She swallowed thickly, placing her hands behind her back as she moved away from him, her eyes glassing over. She stared at the ground, looking anywhere but him, shaking her head when his own face fell as he realised what he had done. His angry expression quickly faded when he saw the look on her face, and he dropped his phone, it clattering to the floor and smashing to pieces as he walked over to her.

He instantly forgot about his phone-call, guilt building up inside of him as he saw her hands shaking behind her back.

He rarely yelled at her. She hated it.

These rare moments filled him with guilt, an emotion he had forgotten about.

"I'm sorry, sister, I didn't mean-"Lucien went to hold her hand and pull her close, but she dodged him, moving away from him."Lei..."

"You yelled."

"I know."

"I don't like it when you yell, Lucien."She whispered to him, looking at the ground."It makes me feel small."

"I know."He repeated, cautiously moving closer to her, holding his hands out."I didn't mean it. You know that."

She stared at his hands for a long moment before she slowly reached out and took his hands with her own. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, leaning down and kissing the top of her hands before he looked at her.

"I never mean it. You know that, don't you?"

She softly nodded, thumbs moving over the back of his hand."Yes."

He pulled her closer, offering her his charming smile when she looked up at him with wide eyes.

He interlocked their fingers and began to rock with her, humming low in his throat as they moved. She always liked to dance, especially underneath the stars, they made her smile. He rarely yelled at her; she hated it and if it had been anyone else she would have torn their head off. He looked down when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him anymore, she was staring at their feet as she moved with him.

She couldn't look at him.

"I didn't mean it, Lei."He breathed against her temple, swaying gently with her, his eyes shutting.

Lucien Castle was known as a ruthless, unstoppable monster but Leilah managed to turn him into the boy she once knew

"I know."She whispered to him, dark eyes meeting his own."But that does not make it hurt any less."

"Forgive me?" He asked, pulling back and looking into her dark eyes."You know I would gladly reach up and grab a star for you, don't you?"

She nodded with a small smile.

"I forgive you."

"It's just us, okay?"Lucien smirked, cupping her face in his hands and pressing a kiss to her temple."It's us against the world. Until the end of the world."

She nodded, a happy smile tugging at her lips.

"It's us against the world, brother."

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" _Come."_

 _The Mikaelson's, led by Lucien and Leilah walked into at the castle wearing the fine clothes that their victims had been wearing earlier. Leilah smiled a little when Rebekah gasped in shocked as the blonde looked around, blue eyes widening at the celebration that was underway. Behind and in front of them were newcomers that looked nervous as they took in the grand interior of the castle. Sat on his throne was Count de Martel smiling proudly but wearing a grim look in his eyes._

" _There. See the Count de Martel?"He gestures to the man sitting on his throne as he whispered, the Mikaelson's following his gaze."You address him as "Your Grace." All the other nobles as "my lord." And, when you speak to the Count, you should speak of hunting. He loves his horse and his hounds."_

 _He looked respectfully at Rebekah who looked slightly frightened._

" _And, bow deep, Lady Rebekah. The Count relishes a... healthy cleavage."_

" _How dare you-"Kol started, moving forward but was stopped by Leilah._

 _She pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him lightly backwards, her own eyes darkening as he glared at her. She wouldn't allow him anywhere near her brother, and if she had to be killed in the process, then she would gladly die._

" _I've had to do a lot worse. Just let it be."_

 _Rebekah nodded at Kol, and her brother sighed before stepping back, glaring at the two siblings who had been helping them. He looked at his brothers who were looking at the ceiling, and he copied them, lips parting in shock. Lucien and Leilah rolled their eyes and sighed in annoyance, hissing at them._

" _And, for God's sake, stop looking up!"_

 _They quickly stopped looking at the ceiling and followed him. They all moved forward, and that was when Leilah noticed something with Kol. She, quickly moving, brushed a stray hair that had fell loose from Kol's ponytail and anxiously followed her brother toward the Count's throne._

 _Behind her, Kol leant forward._

" _Touch me again, darling, and I'll really give you something to scream about."He drawled into her ear in a seductive manner, smirking when she gasped."Do you enjoy playing rough?"_

 _Kol grinned when she looked up at him, but his smile quickly fell when Finn grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, hissing at him._

" _Behave, Kol, or I'll bury you in the ground to rot." Finn sighed in an annoyed manner._

" _This isn't going to work, is it?"_

" _Just speak as we practised..."Lucien attempted to soothe Rebekah."and know that you look lovely, my lady."_

 _Leilah nodded in agreement with her brother and smiled at Rebekah, the only Mikaelson she had gotten along with that day. She smiled at her brother, eyes telling him to stay calm._

 _They all went quiet when they finally reached the Count de Martel. Leilah and Lucien bowed and stepped aside to introduce them._

" _Lucien, Leilah, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!"_

" _Indisposed, my Grace."He paused, quickly thinking of something."Gout."_

 _The two gestured for the Mikaelson's to step forward which they quickly did, smiling awkwardly._

" _May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol."_

 _He pointed to each men in return and they bowed before he them gestured to the only girl in the family._

" _Also, the lovely Lady Rebekah."_

 _The Count narrowed his eyes in a suspicious manner. He stood, towering over Lucien and looking over the siblings."Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings."_

 _The Mikaelson siblings, as well as Lucien and Leilah, shared a nervous look. This was it. They had failed and were going to die at the hands of beasts that had only existed in their nightmares. But before they could even think of running away and hiding Elijah cleared his throat and stepped forward, smiling politely._

" _Yes, Your Grace, do forgive us."Elijah started, smiling."Father was forever distant with his travels, and, uh, we were largely raised by servants. However, I do know that Father would consider it a glorious honour that we should be introduced to society by your noble hand, Your Grace._

 _Elijah bowed again and, Klaus, feeling confident, stepped forward and bowed himself._

" _Your Grace, I look forward to hearing tales of your hunting escapades!"_

 _He turned back and gestured to Rebekah with a proud smile._

" _May I present our sister?"_

 _Rebekah gulped in a nervous manner, stepping forward, wearing a nervous smile._

" _Rebekah de Guise de Rockfort Francais."She smoothly lied._

 _She glanced at Lucien and Leilah who smiled at her and nodded. Rebekah bowed in front of him deeply, giving the Count a good look down the front of her front of her dress. His eyes travelled where they had expected, and the brothers had to clench their fists to stop themselves from lunging forward and attacking the Count. Rebekah noticed and smiled innocently at the Count who smiled back at her._

" _Charmed."_

 _Realising that they_ _had_ _successfully made their way into the castle, Klaus_ _smiled_ _and_ _looked_ _over at Lucien_ _and Leilah_ _, who_ _looked_ _relieved._

* * *

 **Mikaelson Compound**

" **Am I pretty enough?"**

Lucien grabbed his sister's wrist and kissed her temple, before letting her walk in front of him."You're always pretty, sweetheart."

"Do you think _Nik_ will think i'm pretty?"She asked, looking down at her blood red maxi dress."Red _is_ his favourite colour."

Leilah had always been self-conscious when it came to her sire.

Klaus' praise is what she sought, and his smile was what kept her own smile on he face. Klaus and Lucien had been her strength when her mental state deteriorated, and her sire had to stay by her side most of the time to keep her sane. It had only been her brother and Klaus who had managed to get through to her. Klaus' compulsion had stopped her from harming herself when she had gotten really bad. She had become worse when her sire had left, but her brother had managed to keep control of her.

Her brother was her rock.

But Klaus was her king.

"Of course. You're his masterpiece."

Leilah smiled at her brother as she led him to the compound, as if she instantly found her way to her sire."I am, aren't I? I'm his first."

"That's right. Now come on, don't you want to see our sire?"

Leilah kissed her brother's cheek and grabbed his arm, leading him into the compound.

He heard her sharp intake of breath as she came to a halt. He followed her gaze and their eyes landed on Klaus sitting on the floor in the middle of the compound on top of a blanket and beside him playing with toys was a little girl barely a year old. He heard his sister giggle because she had always adored children. She was feared because she was a monster, but she had never harmed a child; she considered it below her.

"She's his, brother," Leilah whispered as she watched Klaus play with the little girl, a wolf teddy in his hands as he smiled.

Lucien raised a shocked eyebrow."What?"

"Look at her eyes."

He did just that.

The child had bright ocean blue eyes.

Eyes that belonged to Klaus.

The familiar female voice made Klaus' head snap up. The Original Hybrid turned, and his eyes widened as his gaze settled on his two first vampires. He snapped his fingers and a second later a vampire came and sat down next to his daughter as he stood.

"Leilah?"

The vampire in question nodded, clapping her hands together as she stared up at her sire."Nik!"

She laughed and flashed towards him, cupping his face in her hands and smiled happily while her brother watched her with an unreadable expression on his face.

She pulled him down and kissed Klaus on the mouth gently, laughing when he couldn't help but smile down at her. He, apart from her brother, was the only person who knew how to deal with her mental state despite his reputation at being impatient.

"I have missed you."She whispered to her sire, stepping back and standing next to her brother."Did you miss me?"

"Of course, love."Klaus grinned at her, reaching down and tucking her hair behind her ear."What a pretty one you've stayed."

She blushed and looked up at her sire."Thank you."

Klaus smirked at her, clearly enjoying how much power he had over her.

"Hello, Nik."

Klaus grinned at his Lucien, patting him on the shoulder."It's nice to see you've been taking good care of our girl, mate."

He chuckled, reaching out and pulling them with him.

"Let's get you both a drink!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked this story please leave a review.**

 **What do you want to see? Do you like Leilah?**


	2. Red Rose

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it is nice to hear from my readers and I hope you keep reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two—Red Rose**

 **Present—Mikaelson Compound**

" **Pretty."**

Lucien nodded in agreement with his sister."Yes she is."

Klaus tipped his glass towards her, grin tugging at his lips."But not as pretty as you, sweetheart."

Blushing again, Leilah giggled happily before she sank her fangs back into the young girl she had been feeding from, pulling her close with her hands possessively.

She had never liked sharing her food and had always preferred virgin blood to any other. Klaus smirked to himself, once again enjoying how he was able to make her giggle like no other before he took a sip of his drink, turning back to Lucien who was also drinking. Klaus had told Elijah to take Hope to her room earlier so that his daughter wouldn't witness the death of the young girl that was inevitably coming. He would never allow his daughter to witness such a thing. He also knew that Leilah, despite her reputation, would never harm Hope. She adored children and considered those who harmed them below her.

Leilah's mind was childlike.

She needed _constant_ care, she didn't understand a lot of things, she spoke in such a way nobody could understand her and Klaus questioned how _sane_ she was but at the same time she was one of the deadliest creatures on Earth. She was infamous and she was feared just as she was sadistic.

She was not to be toyed with.

Lucien smiled at his sister before he turned to Klaus."So...you have a kid."

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Hope. Her name is Hope."Klaus said with a small proud smile before his smile fell."And not to sound ungrateful for the visit, mate, but what exactly are you doing here?"

"We've come to save the king."Leilah said, dropping her girl to the ground and skipping over to Klaus, singsonging."You're in trouble."

"News has spread, old friend. Every vampire in the world knows you've been attacked, a number of times nearly killed."

"Oh. Well, I can assure you that all those who stood against me ended up either desiccated, dust, or dinner."Klaus chuckled, cupping Leilah's cheek with a smirk, blue eyes sparkling with cheekiness."Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

She happily nodded, biting her lower lip with a blush.

Lucien rolled his eyes and continued."Yes, but what if it had gone the other way, hmm? When Finn was killed, we all learned the truth. The life of every vampire is linked back to the Original who begat the line. Kol's death confirmed it. Two entire lines of vampires wiped out. As you can imagine, the treat of it doesn't sit well with those of us that remain."

"Anyone fearing death as a result of my demise should come see me."Klaus said, a small smirk playing on his lips, a proud look in his eyes."I'll be happy to _reassure_ them."

Leilah giggled, leaning forward and whispering into Klaus' ear, making him smirk. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, whispering back at her, making her laugh.

"Of course."Lucien chuckled, grabbing his sister and pulling her close away from Klaus, making her pout."You and your siblings are mighty indeed, yet the attacks on you do show that you are not completely invulnerable. While you've wallowed in your family affairs, your progeny have grown somewhat restless. The world is a finite place, territory limited, and even ancient vampires are not above vicious turf wars. What if I told you there's a growing conflict between the remaining three sire lines?"

"Suppose one of them wanted to annihilate the other by killing Elijah, Rebekah, you?"He added.

"So, you came all this way to deliver a warning?"

"Think about it. Kill an Original, wipe out an entire line of competition. A tempting goal, made more so by the fact that your family is divided and thus weaker than you have ever been."

"My family is hardly weak."Klaus growled, downing his drink."In fact, we are _unkillable_. The last of the white oak is gone."

"Are you so certain it's all gone, every last splinter of it banished for good?"

"Leilah, love, if you had even the slightest inkling any fragment of white oak still existed, of course you would tell me."Klaus drawled, stepping close to the female vampire and resting his hands on her hips firmly, pressing her against him."You would, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

Knowing she wasn't lying, he smirked and nodded. Leilah would kill thousands to make sure that her sire was safe, she wouldn't settle unless she knew that he was safe and sound.

Lucien stepped in front of his sister and gently pushed Klaus back.

"Easy, Nik. You are my sire. _**Our**_ sire."Lucien gestured to himself and his sister."Our fate is linked to yours and you know I would rein hell upon anyone to assure mine and my sister's safety. We are here to protect you."

"You are?"

His blue eyes met Leilah's dark ones, expecting an answer."Yes, Nik."

She nodded, running her tongue along her teeth with a smirk."We're here for you."

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" _ **LEILAH!"**_

 _Lucien shouted for his sister as he, Klaus and Elijah ran through the woods searching for her, each looking around, worried. Blood was streaked down his arms and his neck, looking as if someone had tried to tear him apart. He was worried. His sister had never gone off without him before, they always stuck together. She had disappeared during the night after their first night of being vampires._

 _They were all worried, she had been quiet all day and feeding all night, as if she couldn't get enough._

 _He had never been so worried._

" _LEILAH!"_

" _Where is she?"Klaus hissed, walking backwards._

 _That was when they heard it._

 _A sharp scream._

 _It was her._

" _Brother, help me!"_

 _Lucien turned around, his ears searching for more sound. He and Klaus turned around in a small circle as they tried to connect to the sounds. He hadn't gotten used to his new abilities yet, the hearing was still troubling him. He could hear her talking to herself, as if someone was talking to her but he doubted it. Nobody talked to them, they had always been alone, they had always found each-other._

" _Shhh...you're too loud!"_

" _Leilah?" Klaus shouted out._

" _Nik?"_

 _They all turned around at the sound of her voice again. Elijah pointed at another direction and they nodded before following him, running as fast as they could. Lucian was right behind Elijah, shouting his sister's name as he tried to get to her._

 _It didn't take them long to find her._

 _But what they found wasn't a sight they had prepared for._

 _She was curled into a ball, her entire body shaking as she whispered to herself. She was sobbing, blood streaked on her cheeks and her white gown covered in red. A dozen dead bodies were scattered around her, their bodies torn apart. Lucien gasped as he stalked over to his shaking sister who was still curled up into a ball, her body wildly shaking._

" _Sister?"_

" _Lucien?"She whispered, looking up, her eyes wide."Is it really you?"_

 _He nodded, a soft smile on his lips as he felt relief soar through him. Klaus caught up with them, a worried look on his face as he looked down at her, his blue eyes shining._

" _It's me."_

 _He knelt down beside her, humming to her to try and calm her down."What is it? What's wrong?"_

" _They're in my head. All in my head, brother! They're whispering. They won't hush!"She whimpered, cupping his face in her hands and clung to him, tears running down her cheeks."Make them hush!"_

" _What's happened to her?!"_

 _Klaus shook his head, eyes wide with confusion."I-I don't know."_

" _They're in my head, whispering all sorts of horrid things."She mumbled, sobbing against him as he rubbed her arms, trying to heat her up."They won't stop. Make them stop."_

 _Elijah frowned, staring at the female vampire._

 _It was as if her mental state had just vanished to years younger. It was as if she had totally lost all self control of herself and no longer knew who she was. This wasn't Leilah. The Leilah he knew was strong, confident and spoke well, she wasn't 'crazy'. She knew the difference between right and wrong, she knew the difference between what was real and what wasn't._

 _This wasn't the girl he had come to know._

 _Something had happened to her._

 _Lucien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace while Klaus wrapped some fur around her, whispering to her to try and calm her down. She seemed to recognize Klaus too and she grabbed his hand, bringing it to her cheek._

" _You're safe."Klaus whispered, brushing her hair from her face, kissing her temple."You'll be all right."_

" _I'm afraid she won't."_

 _Lucien's head snapped up and he met Elijah's gaze."What did you say?"_

" _What's wrong with her?"Klaus asked._

" _I'm sorry but she's not **right**. Her mental state seems to have perished. She is not of rational mind, it's as if her mental factor couldn't handle becoming a vampire.."Elijah said with a frown, eyes flickering between the female vampire and her brother._

" _That can't be right."Lucien hissed, looking worriedly down at his sister."This can't be my sister."_

" _I'm afraid it is."_

" _How can I change it?"_

" _You can't,"Elijah said sadly, looking guilty."This is Leilah."_

" _I'll fix her."_

" _She needs taken care of."_

" _Then i'll look after her."_

 _Elijah shook his head, a sad look on his face._

 _Elijah looked down at her before meeting his eyes, trying to protest."Lucien-"_

" _ **I'll** look after her."He stated firmly, wrapping his arms around her tighter."I'll take care of her."_

* * *

 **Present**

" **Who is she?"**

Elijah looked up from where he was looking down at Lucien, Klaus and Leilah with a sigh. Camille stood next to him, the blonde wearing a confused look as she watched Klaus chuckle with his old friends. He was pouring them another drink, stepping over the drained woman to pour one for Leilah. Camille, who had been helping him baby sit Hope, walked over to him and stood next to him, placing her hands on the railing, her fingers curling around it. She frowned as she witnessed Klaus leaned forward and whisper something into her ear, something that made Lucien frown.

Elijah gestured to Leilah and Lucien.

"The lovely woman is Leilah and the young looking man is her brother Lucien. They are old friends of Niklaus."

"Are they..." She trailed off, looking up at him.

Elijah nodded with a chuckle."Vampires? Yes. Leilah is the first human Klaus ever turned and Lucien is the second. The _first_ of his sire line."

Camille nodded and looked down at the three below them. Leilah was whispering into her brother's ear, something that clearly made him smile as she sipped on her drink. He had his arm wrapped around her, as if he were paranoid that someone would come and steal her from him while Klaus downed his drink and was already pouring himself another. Klaus seemed... _happy,_ as if he had missed his old friends. He was wearing a genuine smile, a smile he only wore around his daughter.

"She seems..."

"Mentally frail?"He offered, making her nod."I suppose she does and you are, in fact, correct."

"What's the story if you don't mind me asking?"

"Leilah was very close with Niklaus when they first met. They bonded over being treated badly, him by Mikael and her by Count de Martel."Elijah started, staring down at the three below."When she first found out about us being vampires she didn't run and hide instead she pleaded with Niklaus to grant her and her brother eternal life. My brother agreed but she didn't not...react to it well. She became...ill and has been like that ever since."

"What do you mean by ill?"

"Her _insanity_ has made her feared throughout the supernatural community. But do not use that word around Niklaus and Lucien, her brother will tear you apart."Elijah said quietly, hoping that Lucien and Klaus hadn't heard him."Leilah's mental state worsened as she got older because her mental state could not handle turning into a vampire. She doesn't make sense half of the time because of her child-like nature. She is heavily dependent on her brother because she can't take care of herself, she is prone to outbursts of anger but she is heavily attached to Lucien and Niklaus. She sees Niklaus as her king probably because he is the dominant male in her life."

"She's in love with him?"

"No!"Elijah shook his head with a laugh, watching as Lucien left Leilah's side for a moment.

He only trusted her with Klaus.

"She doesn't understand what love is besides her love for Lucien. Niklaus is her sire which meant he created her, much like her father did but despite she is very possessive of him."

"Is she dangerous?"

"One of the most dangerous creatures i've come across."Elijah stated, his voice nothing short of a whisper, as if he were thinking out-loud."She doesn't know the difference between right and wrong. She may become attached to someone or something but don't think she won't destroy it because she will. She can't comprehend that people aren't toys made for her. But despite that she wouldn't allow any harm to come to either Niklaus or Lucien because they are the two dominant males in her life."

"Dance with me, Nik?"

Klaus shook his head, sipping his drink."Not until i'm half cocked."

"Please, Nik?"She whined, reaching out for him, pouting."For me?"

"No!"

Her eyes widened at him and, just like she did when Lucien snapped at her, she let out a pained whimper. Tears filled her eyes because, unlike Lucien, Klaus was the main dominant male in her life and that meant she was prone to react emotionally to him.

Camille jumped at Klaus' sudden raised voice and she watched as Leilah stepped away from him and turned around, facing away. Elijah, who was used to this, just watched as his brother followed Leilah.

Klaus didn't seem sorry but he did look somewhat upset with himself."Love, you know how I get when i'm ordered."

"You yelled."

"I know."Klaus said, standing behind her and placing his hands on her hips."But i'm sure I can make it up to you."

"You'll dance with me?" She whispered, her tears gone and a small smile on her face.

He leaned forward and kissed her temple, chuckling into her ear."Is that what you want, love?"

Camille froze, shocked, as he turned her around and looked down at his first sired vampire.

"Is that what you want?" He asked again, hands still on her hips.

She nodded, her smile returning.

He arched a teasing eyebrow before leaning down and hooking his arm underneath her legs and he lifted her up bridal style and laughed when she giggled against him, her eyes shining.

He spun her around in a small circle, smiling when she held out her arms and pretended to fly.

Elijah tilted his head as he watched Klaus and Leilah spin around in a circle.

He had always been fond of his first vampire, he had always been quite possessive of her despite the fact she wasn't all there.

"She's beautiful." Camille commented.

Elijah nodded in agreement.

"She is. But make no mistake, she's dangerous."

Camille nodded.

Elijah sighed again, watching as his brother danced with the younger vampire.

"She's as beautiful as the moon above but her mind is dancing with demons that only the devil could match."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Do you like Leilah?**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review, it really encourages me to write faster and I love hearing from you all.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Delicate Flower

**A/N Thank you for reviewing! It mean a lot to me, I never expected anyone to like this.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three—Delicate Flower  
**

 **Earlier—Penthouse**

" **I like her. She tastes like strawberries."**

Lucien chuckled as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, watching his sister drink from the young woman."I know you do. You like them all."

He grabbed the woman's wrist and brought it to his mouth, sinking his fangs into her skin and drinking hungrily. He moaned low in his throat as he drank from her, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when his sister's fingers ran through his hair and pulled him closer to her, whispering into his ear when she finished.

"They're all ours, brother. Ours for the taking."

He let the wrist drop and turned to his sister, temple resting against hers."That they are."

The two stared at each-other with smiles.

The moment was broken when a soft knock hit their door.

Lucien sighed and stood up, wiping his mouth again before he led his sister over to the doors. He opened them a moment later, revealing Elijah Mikaelson.

"Elijah! What a glorious pleasure."

"I do apologize for the late hour."Elijah drawled, leaning against the door frame, his eyes finding Leilah who was standing behind her brother."Hello, Leilah, you look lovely as always."

"Elijah."She smiled, placing her hand on her brothers shoulder."I've missed you. Where's Nik?"

"Oh, it's no matter!"Lucien ground out, a fake smile on his face, bringing the attention back to himself."I've long been nostalgic for the days when vampires conducted business in the dark."

Elijah took a step forward to enter the apartment, but was blocked by an invisible force, which caused Lucien to chuckle and he pointed at the threshold. Leilah giggled at the annoyed look on his face as he took a step back, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

"It's a boundary spell. No vampire from another sireline can enter _without_ an invitation."

He cleared his throat awkwardly _."_ Given the circumstances, you know..."

"Did you see the sun today, Elijah?"Leilah asked, hand on her brother's cheek as she studied him."Lucien danced with me in the sun just like he does in the stars."

"Lucien, I didn't come here to chin-wag."Elijah ignored Leilah and turned to her brother, making her frown."Your little corporation has been butchering wolves in the Bayou Lafourche!."

"It's population _control_. There's viable land out there-viable, that is, once the sudden influx of mangy wildlife has been _eliminated_."

"I take it you are alluding to the Crescent Pack. Hayley Kenner, one of the Alphas, is missing." Elijah replied, unamused.

Lucien narrowed his eyes in realization and gave Elijah a confused look. Leilah's smile fell from her face and she let out a whine, moving close to her brother to locked an arm around her waist and wrenched her close. She wasn't fond of the female hybrid because she had taken the child from Klaus and, since she was always on her sire's side, she wanted to hurt the hybrid.

"The hybrid Nik knocked up?"

"The harlot that attempted to take the poor child from her father?" Leilah spoke up, following her brother with an annoyed look at the mention of the female hybrid."I don't like her. She makes my stomach flutter and not in the good way."

"I know you don't, Lei."

She nodded and looked away, finding her nails suddenly interesting.

"I'm surprised by your concern, Elijah. When your family left her to prowl the woods all these months, I just figured the tramp was _persona non grata-"_ He paused, smirking at his sister as he picked up his glass and drawled. _"_ fair game."

He smirked and took a sip of his drink, arm still locked around his sister's waist. Straightening, Elijah's lips curl into a weak smile before he quickly lost his temper. He quickly moved, breaking an end table in the hall into pieces, and threw the broken leg of the table at Lucien with vampire speed. But before the stake could touch her brother, Leilah flashed forward and grabbed it, twirling it around her fingers before she threw it back to Elijah who caught it without fail.

"Do not touch, Luc!"She whined, about to rush over to Elijah but was quickly caught by her brother."Bad Elijah!"

She let out a loud scream, her vampire features coming forward as she fought against her brother to get to Elijah. Elijah's face fell in shock as she fell against her brother, whimpering and screaming against him.

"Calm down, Lei. I'm all right."

But before he could calm down his hysterical sister, Jackson suddenly entered. He growled as he, with his wolf features forward, lunged for Lucien. But before he could get to her brother, Leilah grabbed the wolf and tackled him to the ground. She straddled him, fingers around his neck as she choked him. She hit his head off of the ground below them, sharp nails scratching at his cheeks. Jackson cried out in pain against the older vampire and, despite the fact he was a wolf, he could win against her.

She was too strong.

"Bad doggie!"She giggled, now smiling, digging her fingernails into his skin."You must be punished."

Lucien chuckled as he watched her hit and scratch at Jackson whose face was a bloody mess. Elijah yelled Lucien's name, making the younger male vampire turn and look at him.

"Lucien, control her!"

Lucien eventually nodded and he flashed over to his sister, wrapping his arms around her and he pulled her off of Jackson. The wolf got to his feet a moment later, growling at the female vampire who just giggled at him. He moved closer, about to attack her but Lucien stepped in front of him, daring him to touch his sister.

"Walk away."

"Yeah, right." Jackson growled at Lucien.

"Jackson, let me deal with this."Elijah sighed from the doorframe, eyes finding Lucien's."Invite me in and he leaves."

Lucien hesitated before he nodded. Elijah looked at Jackson and gestured for him to leave. The wolf paused for a second before he finally relented and left the penthouse.

"Come in."

Elijah walked in and flashed over to them, a fake calm look on his face.

"Now, Lucien, how do you suppose we-"

"I did something bad." She whispered."He could smell her on me."

Elijah and Lucien shared a look before realization flashed across their faces.

"What did you do to her, Leilah?"Elijah calmly asked though his eyes were wild.

"Lei?"

"I hurt the wolf."She smiled, pursing her lips.

"She tried to take the baby from Nik. I was _helping_." She said, turning to her brother.

Lucien cupped her cheek, thumb stroking her skin as he softly said."I know you were but you must tell me or Elijah won't be happy. He is older than us and you know that means stronger."

"But Luc..."

"Leilah, I will _not_ tell you again."

"I went to the woods. The stars were brighter there."

"You went out on your _own_?"He asked, frowning at her. He wasn't worried about Hayley, he didn't care about her, he cared about his sister."You know you're not supposed to do that. You're _ill_ , Lei."

She ignored him and waved him off, giggling loudly."I always find a way."

"I found the doggie in the woods."She smiled up at them, clearly not realizing what she had done wrong."I wanted to play but she didn't. She was mean. Then I remembered the picture I saw of her in the baby's room."

"What did you do to her?"

"I buried her in a coffin of vervain."She simply said, biting her lower lip proudly as she smiled."She needed to be punished. She was screaming...i liked that."

"Where did you bury her?" Elijah asked, jaw clenching.

"I'm not telling."

"Tell me or I shall punish Lucien for your mistakes."

Her eyes widened and she glared at Elijah."She was cruel to Nik and you are supporting her? She's mean!"

"Just tell him where she is."Lucien turned her towards him, voice dropping to a softer tone."For me, Lei."

She stared at her brother for a long time before she finally whispered."In the woods. Next to the tree with the red scarf that I was no longer fond of."

"If she is hurt..."

Lucien stepped in front of Elijah before the older vampire could get to his sister. His smirk dropped from his face and his expression turned serious. Leilah giggled and turned back to her nails, observing the colors that Lucien had ordered someone to paint. They were all different colors, her favorites.

"Red is my favorite."

Elijah's eyes flickered between Leilah and Lucien, who was ready to fight the older vampire.

"Leilah, why don't you go and find Makos? He has managed to retrieve you pretty dresses from Venice."Lucien smiled at his sister who stared at him for a moment before she walked off, closing the door behind her.

He turned from the door and looked at Elijah.

"If Hayley is not-"

"She told you what she did."Lucien hissed angrily at the older vampire."Now leave her alone."

Elijah paused for a moment before he eventually nodded.

"I will not retaliate this time."

Lucien just nodded.

But he witnessed Elijah's smile fall.

"I understand that she is not of sound mind but you must control her before does something that causes me to retaliate without regret."Elijah mumbled to Lucien, his eyes dark and threatening."I will not hold back."

Lucien's eyes darkened and he stepped forward, staring up at the Original vampire with a harsh smirk.

"You come at my sister, you come at _me_."

"I don't care." Elijah simply said.

The Original vampire let his eyes trail over the younger vampire before he turned and left, shutting the doors behind him.

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" **LEILAH!"**

The female vampire groaned as she sank her fangs into the young woman's neck, tearing into her throat like a hungry animal as she fed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body, holding her close as she drank from her.

"Beautiful."She drawled into the young woman's ear, licking up her neck, the red dripping from her lips."Just beautiful."

"LEILAH!"

Klaus, who had been looking for Leilah who had gone missing again, frowned as he entered to see her drinking on the young girl. He gasped at the sight before him, his blue eyes widening in panic as he looked around, paranoid that they would be caught.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

Leilah instantly pulled away from the young woman and smiled at her sire."Nik! Come join me."

"You cannot do this out in the open, Leilah. You should not be alone...you're ill, remember?"

"I feel much better. Taste her."

She pushed the young woman forward, smiling as Klaus caught her."The moon is whispering to me...all sorts of horrid things. He isn't yelling anymore."

She giggled, sucking on her fingers as she stared at her sire.

She walked toward him and grabbed the young woman, fingers curling into her hair before she yanked her head to the side, baring her neck to him.

He bit his lower lip as he looked at the blood pouring down her collarbone and her wounds. Leilah smiled at him, biting into her own lower lip as she stared at him, teasing him.

"Play with me, Nik. Please?"

Klaus, who seemed to be fighting with himself, finally gave in.

"Gladly."

With that, he flashed over to the young woman and sank her fangs into the other side of her neck.

"That's better."

Leilah giggled and let her fangs extract before she bit into the young woman's neck. She groaned as she felt Klaus' hand move up her body until his long fingers tangled in her long hair as they drank.

And the moon seemed to shine brighter.

* * *

 **Present—Penthouse**

" _ **Pretty girl...pretty pretty girl...pretty girl..."**_

" **LEILAH!"**

The penthouse doors were suddenly kicked open, both of them flying across the room due to the force and a second later in stormed Klaus, his eyes wild. The woman in question was standing in front of a mirror, twirling around proudly while vampires stood around her, as if they were scared that she would break.

"LEILAH!"

She turned around, lips curving up while the vampires' looked fearful. Leilah grinned happily, not even blinking when Klaus easily tossed aside the vampires that were meant to be with her at every moment, snapping the neck of two and knocking aside another three.

"Nik!"

Klaus snarled and he flashed over to her, wrenching her forward by her arms and he growled down at her. He then pulled her up and smashed his lips to hers, kissing her harshly before he let her go and his glare returned.

She smiled, seemingly not bothered by his tight grip on her forearms."Have I done something wrong?"

"Where's your brother?"

"He went to attend to some business."She happily replied, looking down at the vampires that were sprawled out on the floor."He doesn't like me being alone. I'm a precious flower."

Klaus smirked at the childish tone in her voice and her pout when she stared up at him.

He found it hard staying mad at her because everything she knew what what he had taught her. He had found out about Hayley only minutes earlier when Elijah had brought home the hybrid who was covered in burns and smelling like vervain. Even her healing power hadn't managed to heal her so quickly. She had been shivering as if it were cold and whimpering in pain, traumatized from the experience.

He shook her harshly, glaring down at her when she giggled.

"You've been naughty, love."

She blinked innocently up at him."I have?"

"Do not try and manipulate me, Leilah, i'm not one of your toys."He growled, letting her go."I know what you did to Hayley."

"She hurt you, Nik."Leilah simply said, rubbing her sore arms as the bruises quickly disappeared."I don't like it when people hurt you. It makes me feel horrid in my tummy."

"She is the mother of my child. I punish her when she makes mistakes but others are not allowed that privilege. Even you."

"The moon doesn't like her."Leilah whispered, looking at the moon outside."He tells me that she is to be punished even more. He wishes to protect you."

"I am Klaus Mikaelson!"Klaus shouted, eyes flashing amber for a moment."I do not need protecting. Not by you or your bloody moon!"

She flinched when he yelled at her, whining as his blue eyes darkened angrily."You're yelling. Stop yelling!" She screamed, holding her hands over her ears and whimpering.

He frowned at her sad expression and sighed, stepping closer to her. His fingers locked around her wrists and he held her smaller hands in his larger ones."You know better than to make me mad, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I know."His jaw clenched as he said it, trying to keep a lid on his temper.

She usually spoke in riddles around people but with Klaus and Lucien Leilah was more calm and could speak normally as they were the only people who could understand her. But there were times where she would go off on rants speaking about the moon and about how she could hear and know certain things that others couldn't. He looked down when she leaned up and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hands.

"I think I can earn your forgiveness."

Klaus arched an eyebrow, interested."Is that so?"

He stepped closer to her and cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him."On you go, love, start _earning_."

She nodded and skipped over to the book shelf where a small box lay with the initial 'L' carved on it.

He took that to mean that it belonged to her. Leilah whispered something and a moment later it opened and he watched as she reached in and pulled out something. It was only when she turned around when he noticed that it was large and bronze with an intricate web of symbols that resemble Aztec hieroglyphics on one side.

He tilted his head as she walked over to him, holding tightly onto the large coin.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"What is it?"

"The Serratura. A dark object cursed by a witch long ago. This is part of the threat against you."

"What do you mean?"

"I sneak out to play on my own."Leilah giggled, handing the medallion over to her sire who took it with a curious look."The moon told me where it was. He said it is to be used to lock away people, Nik, and I fear that it will be used on you. The Serratura has the power to trap one or more people when they are in the same place within a magical boundary that supposedly cannot be broken. But a witch is yet to activate it.."

"Your children are here to protect you."She giggled, referring to herself and Lucien as his 'children'." _Lucien and I are here to protect_ _ **you**_ _._ "

She held his hand and pressed a kiss on top of it, fingers interlocking with his.

"You're a good girl, love."

Her lips curved up into a smile and her eyes shined as she stared up at him."I am?"

Tucking the medallion into his jacket pocket, he leaned down and kissed her temple, his forehead resting against hers.

He smiled at her softly before he leaned down and kissed her firmly.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Would you like me to follow the storyline or just go off on my own story?**

 **Please leave a review if you want to read more of this story.**

 **For ant grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	4. Us Together

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four—Us Together**

 **Present**

" **Leilah, sweet, it's time to wake up."**

Lucien shut the bedroom door behind him as he strolled into the dark room, telling his sister to wake up in a soft tone. She never enjoyed the mornings which was why she liked sleeping during the day because she enjoyed waking up to the stars. But, because they were due to have lunch with the Mikaelson family, he had to wake her up earlier.

And he had to do it softly because there was a chance she could be in a horrid mood because she was waking up earlier.

"Sister?"

He hummed low in his throat as he walked around the bed in the middle of the room, fingers running up his sister's bare leg as he passed her as he made his way over to the window. He smiled to himself as he stood in front of the large window and curled his fingers around the long black curtains before he yanked them aside, the sun shining through the window.

He heard her whine from the bed as he turned around to face her.

"Wake up, love."

His sister, barely covered by the duvet, was curled in a small ball like she usually was but this time he didn't smile at the sight.

Because there was a body wrapped around her.

There was a head tucked into her neck and an arm locked around her waist. His sister had a small smile in her face as her fingers combed through his hair.

He knew who it was, he could recognize the sight anywhere. There was a large dent in the door and there was drawers tossed over as if a tornado had blew through the room.

There was only one person she would allow near her in her bed.

Lucien's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened.

It was Nik.

He felt his fingers curl into a fist at the sight as his sister's eyes fluttered open and her dark eyes met his own. She smiled at him, stretching, fingers wiggling above her. She giggled happily, something that faded as soon as she saw the sun streaming through the windows. A frown appeared on her face as she stared at the sun and turned from it, staring at her brother.

"Brother...the stars aren't awake so why am I?" She pouted, sitting up, pulling down the shirt she had stolen from Klaus.

"We are dining with the Mikaelson's, love." He finally said, composing himself.

"We are going to see uncle Elijah and baby Hope today, are we?"

"That's right." He nodded.

At the voices, Klaus' eyes snapped open.

A smirk quickly appeared on his face as his eyes met Lucien's. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, his smirk still on his face.

"Hello, friend." Klaus smirked, arm still around his sister's waist."I hope you don't mind me stopping over."

His jaw clenched again as his sister giggled when Klaus leaned over and kissed below her ear.

He nodded at his sire, hands almost shaking at the sight."Of course not."

Klaus just grinned.

"Of course you don't."

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" _ **They cry out for clemency, they cry out for clemency..."**_

Leilah whined to herself as she rocked back and forth, chanting underneath her breath. Her vision became blurry due to the fresh tears in her eyes as they slid down her face, dripping from her chin. She whimpered as she chanted, the voices in her head becoming darker by the second. They only silenced when she fed. Her brother had left to bring her another human and had left her with Klaus who had fallen asleep next to her. He lay on the bed next to her, his arm locked around her waist as she whimpered. His head was nuzzled against her shoulder and he looked peaceful.

She was nowhere near peaceful.

She didn't wish to wake him.

"Leilah?"

The female vampire didn't respond to the voice.

She continued to rock back and forth, fresh tears running down her cheeks as she chanted.

Aurora walked into the room, knocking softly on the door as she shut it behind her. She had been friends with Leilah all her life and, because Lucien had told her that she wasn't feeling herself. They had drifted apart due to them being servants but she still cared for the young girl.

"Leilah?"Aurora whispered, walking over to the brunette with a sad frown."Are you ill? Lucien told me you are not yourself."

"The moon is mad at me. He tells me to give in but...but I don't know if I should obey. You know?"She whispered, blinking innocently at the other woman."You shouldn't be here. You're only going to break his fragile heart."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked down at Klaus' arm that was locked around her waist and placed her hand over his."You're not good enough for him. His love's too pure for you."

Aurora bit her lip as she let her eyes flicker over to Klaus."What do you know?"

"I know that Nik isn't being nice to Lucien. Oh, no."She let her smile return, giggling like a child but her eyes were dark. Aurora's soft smile fell at the mention of Lucien. She knew how protective Leilah was of her brother."I know that you've been naughty. The moon told me before he began yelling. He won't stop yelling."

Leilah's face suddenly went blank.

Her smile fell and her eyes darkened again.

"Leilah, what's wrong?"

Aurora jumped when Leilah began hitting herself.

"I've been bad, i've been bad."

She hit the sides of her head as she chanted about the moon. Aurora tried to stop her, she tried to pull her hands from her head but, all of a sudden, she found herself on the ground. She gasped. It was as if Leilah had suddenly gotten stronger.

Leilah began to cry, tears running down her cheeks as she whispered to herself. She looked up and turned her head in the direction of Aurora. Aurora's face fell when she saw her tears disappear and suddenly she jumped off of the bed and began to make her way over to the other female.

"He keeps yelling and yelling. I've been bad."She whimpered.

"You've been bad, too. I can be good if I punish the bad."

"W-What do you mean?" Aurora stuttered, trying to get to her feet.

She was suddenly pushed back down by Leilah who pinned her to the ground, her eyes turning blood red and her fangs extracting. Aurora let out a loud scream, when Leilah began to lean down.

A scream that woke up Klaus.

The male vampire flashed over to the two when his eyes landed on him and his eyes widened when he saw tears running down Aurora's face while Leilah growled hungrily.

She hadn't fed in a long while.

He yelled Leilah's name as he tried to pull her off of the other female but it wasn't working.

He knew what to do.

He let his vampire features come forward and he growled, shouting at her.

" _LEILAH!"_

The female vampire instantly stopped.

She let Aurora go and slowly stood up, her hands shaking. Aurora jumped up, a whimper coming from her as she witnessed their human faces coming forward. Klaus frowned, stepping closer to her, trying to calm her down.

"Y-You're monsters!"

"Aurora, _please_ -"

She backed away, almost tripping over her own feet."Stay away from me!"

Aurora looked at them in shock and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. He was tempted to go after her but he knew that Leilah needed to be attended to first. Klaus' face fell when he heard her sniff and he knew that she was close to tears.

He had scared her.

He stepped closer to her and turned her around. Her watery eyes met his and he winced when he saw a tear running down her cheek.

She was shaking in his arms.

He didn't like that.

"Leilah."

"You yelled." She whispered.

"I know."

"I don't like it when you yell."

He let his hands trail down her arms before they grabbed her hands. He brought them to his lips and kissed the tops of them. He brought her hand to his cheek and tilted his head, kissing her palm as he smiled softly at her.

"Forgive me?"

She stared at him for a long moment before she slowly nodded. He looked at her, eyes flickering between her lips and her eyes before he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. She paused for a moment before she began to kiss him back, a sigh leaving her as his lips moved over hers. He kissed her for a moment before he pulled away just in time for the door opening and in walked her brother.

"Sister!"

He was dragging a sobbing young woman with him whose arms were tied behind her back. He pushed her forward and Leilah caught her, her back against her chest as she held onto her. The young woman was mumbling pleas underneath her breath, begging them to let go as tears ran down her cheeks.

"She is for you."

"Brother-"

"I am to take care of you. _Whatever_ it takes."He whispered to her, cupping her face in his hands and pressing his lips to her forehead."I give you my word."

He pulled back and smiled at her, gesturing to the young woman with a nod. She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled thankfully at him.

"Thank you, brother. The moon loves me again."

"Not as much as I do, sister." Lucien said, eyes full of devotion.

She smiled at her brother before she sank her fangs into the girls' neck.

* * *

 **Mikaelson Compound**

" **Where is Niklaus?"**

Freya shook her head, shrugging."I have no idea. He disappeared last night after finding out about Hayley and hasn't returned. He put Hope to bed just before he left."

"This isn't like him."Elijah stated as he watched people placing plates and glasses around the table.

They were almost ready for the lunch they had offered for the Castle siblings. It had been Klaus' idea. Elijah and his brother still wouldn't on good terms but they had been working things out for Hope. His niece came first before anything else and he didn't want her growing up to see him fighting with her father.

She deserved better.

"I haven't been here long enough to know that."

Elijah just smiled at his sister who was dressed in a long dress that went well with her eyes. He was wearing one of his best suits for the occasion and he had hoped that bloodshed wouldn't be involved with the lunch. He knew that Leilah wouldn't be in the best mood because she preferred darkness to light. And if his sister was in a bad mood it was possible that so would Lucien.

"Where would he go?" Freya asked.

Elijah opened his mouth to respond but stopped himself when he heard giggling along with his brother's voice.

"I think I have an idea."

They all turned to the gate to see Klaus sauntering in with Lucien and Leilah following him. His brother had an arm around Leilah's neck and he was stumbling, which told Elijah that his brother wasn't exactly sober. Neither was Lucien who had his arms locked around two young woman dressed in sultry clothing.

This was going to be good.

"Niklaus. Lucien."He greeted with a calm smile, tilting his head as he observed Lucien whispering into the ears of the young girls. He let his eyes trail over Leilah who was wearing a purple maxi dress."Leilah."

Lucien's eyes trailed over the suited staff walking around the table setting out food."Oh, God, it's a room full of Elijah's!"

Klaus leaned forward and whispered into Leilah's ear."I had that exact same nightmare once."

"Niklaus." Elijah sighed.

Klaus chuckled, taking a sip of his drink."Brother!"

"You're hammered. How surprising."

"You're _judging_."Klaus smirked."How surprising."

"Uncle Elijah!" Leilah giggled.

She wasn't drunk but she looked _too_ happy.

And as Elijah let his eyes flickering between the two he knew _exactly_ why.

* * *

" **I don't like the worms."**

Lucien leaned over and smiled at his sister, shaking his head."That's _spaghetti_ , love. You'll like it."

"Oh...okay."

Leilah grabbed her fork and copied her brother, twirling the spaghetti around her fork before she popped it onto her mouth, humming happily. She giggled as she slurped it into her mouth, the action making Hope clap her hands with a squeal as she watched the female vampire.

Klaus chuckled beside her at the head of the table, taking a long swig of his drink. On the table sat Freya and Elijah at the left side while the Castle siblings sat at the other side. Hope sat in her high chair at one side of her father, giggling to herself like Leilah was.

"So, brother, did you speak to Leilah about her behavior towards the mother of your child?"

Klaus' eyes met Elijah's and he set down his drink."She knows what she did was wrong, don't you, love?"

Leilah nodded at her sire, straightening.

"I did something bad and Nik punished me for it. I made it up to him."

"In more ways than one." Klaus said.

Lucien's jaw clenched at his words and he angrily snapped his fingers and a member of staff came running with a bottle of alcohol, quickly pouring Lucien a glass. Lucien grabbed his glass and downed the drink, angrily stabbing at his food as he watched Klaus smiling at his sister while she blushed. Klaus had always held some sort of power of his sister mainly because he was her sire. They had been involved sexually throughout the years and he wasn't sure if it was because of her feelings for her sire or because he was the dominant male in her life.

Either way it had gotten on his nerves.

It got on his nerves because he wanted to be the main man in her life. He liked it when he was the centre of her world, he preferred it when all of her attention was on him.

He was jealous. He always had been whenever her and Klaus got together.

"Right, we are here for a reason."

"We are?" Leilah innocently asked.

"Yes and that reason is that apparently our sirelines are at war. And I would like to settle that war."

Lucien, leaned forward, interested and said."How so?"

"I have called in a few guests." Elijah said.

Elijah looked towards the gates and a moment later two figures walked in.

Leilah's face broke out into a smile.

Klaus frowned.

Lucien smirked.

Elijah stood up and held out his arm, gesturing for them to join the rest.

"Aurora. Tristen. Welcome."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Who do you ship in this fic? Please tell me so that I could focus on them or add more scenes with them.**

 **What would you like to see next?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	5. Blossoming Flower

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five—Blossoming Flower**

" **Aurora!"**

Before Lucien could stop her, Leilah got to her feet and flashed over to her old friend but, instead of hugging her like they thought she would, she pinned the other female vampire to the wall by her throat. She giggled as Aurora fought against her but, because she was a few months older than her, Leilah easily won. Lucien couldn't help but chuckle as his sister pinned the other woman against the wall, her feet dangling helplessly underneath her.

But Tristen wasn't laughing.

"Let me go!"

She shook her head, smile on her lips."The moon doesn't like you. You make her turn into the sun and set everyone on fire. That's not _nice_."

Aurora finally gained the upper hand and kicked the other female away from her. Leilah flew through the air and hit her head off the wall. She giggled, standing up, fixing her dress. She stumbled, holding out her hand to steady herself. Aurora laughed, whooing loudly as she massaged her throat. Lucien, who knew his sister could take care of herself, happily drank the rest of his wine as he watched the two woman circle each-other, both wearing dark looks.

"You're strong, my old friend."Aurora drawled, holding up her hands."But not strong enough."

"The moon disagrees."

Leilah grabbed a piece of the railing off of the balcony and hit her old friend across the face, sending her to the ground. She straddled her, backhanding her across the cheek before she punched her roughly, grabbing her head and hitting it off the ground. Tristen straightened when he heard his sister cry out in pain, blood dripping from her nose.

He flashed over to the pair and tried to pull Leilah from Aurora.

"Get off of her, you psychotic _wench_."

Lucien stopped laughing.

"Like you can talk, mate, your sister isn't sane herself."Lucien defended Leilah, standing, towering over the other male vampire."She might have another one of her _episodes_."

Tristen frowned at Lucien, a dark look in his eyes."I take it she hasn't gotten any better. In fact, it looks like she has gotten _worse_. I thought you were to take care of her?"

Lucien's eyes darkened at his words and he stepped forward, voice dropping to a whisper."I've taken better care than my sister than you have yours."He tilted his head as he watched Leilah sink her fingers into Aurora's eyes, giggling to herself when she screamed out in pain."Look at her go. Full of grace and beauty, she makes the devil himself weep with envy."

Elijah watched the two, knowing that they were going to fight if nobody stopped them. He turned to the one person who would be able to control Leilah.

"Niklaus, stop this."

Klaus smiled at the sight of Leilah attacking Aurora before he nodded."Leilah! That's enough!"

She instantly pulled away from Aurora and let her drop to the floor. Her brother quickly rushed over to her and helped her up, whispering to her when she stumbled. She was _ill_. She couldn't use too much of her energy. The other woman jumped to her feet, rubbing her throat as she sauntered over to the table and took a seat across from her brother.

"Are you okay, sister?"

Aurora nodded and smiled at her brother."I'm fine. Just fine."

"What about you?" Lucien asked his sister, frowning."You're ill. You can't push yourself."

"Don't worry, love. I'm fantastic."She drawled into his ear, kissing his cheek as he led her over to the table."The sun's no longer shining."

Leilah followed him and sat next to her brother, acting as if everything was normal.

She picked up her napkin as her brother fixed her hair, knowing how upset she would be if the ruined the style, and dabbed at the blood on her skin. He hummed low in his throat as his fingers combed through her hair, fixing it to the style had while Tristen and Aurora watched with blank expressions. They had separated a few centuries ago and had become used to the brother always tending to his sister. He bought her pretty dresses, dolls and pets. He gave her whatever her heart desired. Lucien was deeply _emotionally_ and physically attached to his sister, she was the entire world to him and had never allowed anyone to live if they said a bad word about her.

He refused to believe that one day she wouldn't get better.

"Now."Elijah started, pouring himself another glass of wine."Let's talk about why we're here."

"Lets because i'm getting a little bored."Klaus said, holding out his glass towards his brother expectantly.

"You're not the only one." Lucien added.

"Don't worry, my love."Aurora smiled at Klaus, lust in her eyes."You won't be bored for long."

This caused Leilah to giggle loudly, catching their attention. Leilah wasn't jealous, she didn't understand that emotion, she just didn't want her sire to be hurt again because when he hurt so did she.

"The children are fighting."Leilah said as her brother poured her some wine."Uncle Elijah needs to fix it."

"That's right, love."Klaus nodded, smirking at his first sired vampire."I want this fighting to stop because it's beginning to get a little petty."

"Where is Rebekah?" Aurora asked.

"She is finding out a way to bring our brother back. She isn't here."

Aurora's smile fell and she glared at her ex lover."She needs to be here!"

Tristen sighed and shook his head, getting back on topic."We learned from Finn and Kol's deaths that every vampire sired by the head of the sire line dies when the Original dies. We just want to protect ourselves."

"Don't worry about that, Tristen."Elijah chuckled, hands meeting in front of him."Kol will return one day so I won't have you speaking about him but I can assure you that you are safe because we _cannot_ be killed. Your fighting is nonsense. Anyone who has trouble with their us can come to us themselves if they _dare_."

"You could save myself by letting us lock you away, Elijah. All our sires should make that sacrifice."

"Or I could shut you up by tearing out your _tongue_." Klaus threatened.

Leilah clapped her hands, giggling again.

She leaned over to her brother and whispered into his ear."Daddy's mad. I like that."

"Of course you do."Lucien sighed, shaking his head when she giggled again, a smile on his face, he was unable to help it.

She amused him.

Klaus, hearing the words, just smirked at Leilah, his eyes darkening lustfully. Aurora caught his attention by slamming her hand on the table like a petulant child, glaring at Klaus for threatening her brother.

"I don't like these threats!" Aurora hissed at Klaus."Why are you being like this? You aren't the man I remember."

"Of course i'm not, love. I'm _better_."Klaus replied, sipping his wine.

Aurora glared at her ex lover with anger, standing and throwing her napkin down on the table."You were better when you loved me."

"I was better when I got rid of you."Klaus chuckled, looking up at the redhead.

Tristen quickly stood, a dark look in his eyes.

"How are we to resolve this?"

"I know how."Klaus stood."Leilah."

Leilah got to her feet and flashed over to Aurora, holding the female's arms behind her back who fought against her wildly as she hissed at Klaus, her eyes filling with angry tears as he strolled over to her brother. The Original hybrid moved quickly, grabbing Tristen and tossing him aside. He flashed over to him and picked him up, pushing him against the wall. He parted his lips, letting his fangs come forward and with a hungry growl, he leaned down and bit into Tristen's neck, infecting him with his venom. Aurora gasped in shock, cupping a hand over her mouth as her brother moaned in pain, bringing his hand to his wounded neck.

Lucien chuckled, finishing his wine."Well, that escalated quickly."

Leilah finally let Aurora go and she stumbled forward.

"How dare you!"

Klaus threw Tristen to his sister, causing her to catch him before he fell."You all will stop threatening myself and my family and if you do not resolve this amongst yourselves, i'll show you things worse than death."

"Fix him!"

Klaus faked pondering her words for a moment before he shook his head."Nope. Why don't you go and tell the rest of our bloodlines to behave themselves?"

Aurora cried out in anger. She strolled up to Klaus and hissed at him."You will pay for this!"

She grabbed her brother and walked out with him, muttering underneath her breath. Klaus sighed, emotion in his eyes for a moment before he shook his head, composing himself. Aurora had always held power over him and seeing her again had brought back memories and certain emotions he had thought were long gone.

"That was fun."

"Did you enjoy yourself today, sister?"

Leilah nodded, tucking her long hair behind her ear. She leaned down up and cupped her brother's face, bringing his head down, and she kissed his cheek."Thank you, brother."

He looked over at Leilah, who was smiling at her brother, and felt his lips curve up into a grin.

She always made him smile.

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" **You make my skin tingle...i can't feel anything else."**

She gasped as his lips ran up her collarbone to her neck, tongue running along her pulse before he sucked on it. His hands grasped her bottom, pulling her lower half against his own as he hummed low in his throat. Her head tipped back, hitting the wall behind her as his lips moved up her neck to his jaw, printing butterfly kisses on her cheek. He growled against her, grounding up into her, tongue running along her lower lip as he dared her to kiss him.

There was nothing good about him.

And she craved that.

He was like blood to her.

Kol smirked against her lips, enjoying her words."Very good, darling."

"Am I a good girl?"

"You're Nik's good girl, yes."He drawled against her mouth, teeth trapping her lower lip before he let go."But your my bad girl."

"Nik is playing with Aurora. He yelled at me."

"He's a bad man, love." Kol purred against her."Just like I am."

"Kiss me. You taste like blood."

Their lips crushed together harshly, nothing tender or warm about the battle they had just begun. She demanded entrance to his mouth, teeth nipping at his full bottom lip when he refused her entry. It was only when a moan left him when she gained entry, tongue sliding into his mouth, searching for it's partner. His hands grasped at her thighs, cupping them before he lifted her up against the wall, her long legs locking around his hips. She hummed against him, fingers running through his long hair, fisting it between her fingers as her lips ran down his neck, biting down harshly underneath his jaw, making him hiss in pleasure.

"More. The moon wants more."

He chuckled against her, kissing her harshly before he pulled back and looked down at her.

"The moon shall get it's wish. Then we'll make them cry out for mercy."

He turned his head and glanced at the woman crying on the ground, chained to the tables and the door. The men were dying slowly, bites on their wrists and their necks while the woman had bites on their inner thighs. Some were snuggled together in a bunch, sobbing in pain and fear as they begged for mercy.

"They cry out for mercy, they cry out for mercy..."She sang against his lips, nails digging into his neck."The moon likes that."

He wrenched her close, pulling them forward before he pushed her up against the wall, squeezing her thighs that had him trapped him between them.

"That's right."

The two laughed against one another before their lips met in a rough kiss.

He liked this Leilah.

She _fascinated_ him and he wanted more.

Kol was suddenly yanked from her and Leilah tumbled to the ground, hitting her head off of the wall behind her. She groaned in pain, noticing Kol being tossed across the room next to her, smashing against the wall. She heard a growl above her and froze.

Nik.

The older brother yanked up Kol, punching him across the face again, making his head snap to the side.

He growled at his younger brother, dodging the hit Kol swung at him. He pushed him back against the wall, fingers curling around his throat. He pulled his brother forward before he smashed him back against the wall, fangs coming forward. He then tossed him aside, making him tumble to the ground, knocking down tables on his way.

"Don't touch her!"

Kol chuckled as he got back onto his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth."She loved every second of it. Didn't you, darling?"

She giggled and nodded, wiping the blood from her lips, noticing that Kol had bitten her bottom lip.

His brother growled at him, making Kol laugh again.

The older vampire walked over to Leilah and held out his hand, helping her up. She giggled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Have I been a bad girl, Nik?"She blinked innocently up at him."The moon liked it."

"No, love."His voice softened as he looked down at her before turning to his brother."She is _ill_ , Kol, don't you take advantage of that."

"I didn't take advantage of her, brother! I'm not a bloody monster."He hissed at his brother with a smirk before he added."Well, I am but-

"Yes you are!"

Klaus stepped forward, his eyes wild as he looked down at his brother, ready to beat him once again.

"She is _mine!_ "

"When you want her to be!"Kol sing songed to his brother."She is yours when you are fighting with your one true love."

"Kol-"

Kol raised his hand, snapping his fingers."I'm bored now, brother."

He flashed towards Leilah, his hand cupping her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, mumbling into her ear.

"If you want me, darling, i'm here."

Kol winked at her before he walked off, humming the song he had hummed to her on his way.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Who do you ship in this story?**

 **I haven't shipped anyone with Leilah but I do have a soft spot for her and Lucien. She isn't supposed to be shipped with anyone but we'll see where this goes.**

 **If I reach at least _50_ reviews i'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	6. Hurt Me

**A/N Thank you _all_ for reviewing! It _really_ does mean a lot. I didn't expect the feedback I got concerning Kol and Leilah, I thought you'd all hate that considering how much of you love Lucien and Leilah or Klaus and Leilah. Thank you so much.**

 **And to the Guest that asked about the moon concerning Leilah, the moon isn't a part of her insanity, it is the little sane part at the back of her mind that is a part of her old self. That's why she refers to it as another person. That's why she likes the stars and the moon because they represent that, they show just how mad she is and how much she needs help from her brother.**

 **Anyway, on with the new chapter, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six—Hurt Me**

" **LUCIEN!"**

Lucien, knowing that his men woundn't bother him unless it was urgent, jumped out of his chair and flashed to the main room.

Several of his men lay dead on the floor, some of their limbs pulled from their bodies and blood was smeared across the ground. His second in command, Lucas, stood by the door, holding his sister in his arms.

She was fighting against the vampire younger by at least a hundred years, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Lucien frowned, walking up to them."What happened?"

"The moon disappeared. It's day."

She was having one of her episodes.

Leilah screamed against Lucas and head butted him, sending him flying across the room. She giggled manically, running a hand through her hair as she paced, mumbling underneath her breath.

She suddenly screamed, falling to her knees, pulling at her long hair."She turned away!"

"Sister!"

"She turned away, Luc! The moon turned away. She won't talk anymore!"

She loved the moon.

She loved how it shined in the darkness, a permanent being in the night sky that she would stare at for hours on end. She hated daylight and he tried his best to let her sleep during the day to save her strength and wake her up when the sun went down. She would curl around him, whispering into his ear random stories about how the moon survived battle and was stolen from her when the sun came up.

She would show him the worlds in her mind that others didn't even know existed, she would describe things he had never heard of and he wondered how brilliant her 'mad' mind was. Unlike others, he didn't fear her or think of her as crazy. He thought the opposite, he adored all that about her, he would never change her if he had a choice.

Sure, he would like the old Leilah back if she got better but he _never_ thought of her as a burden.

He thought she was a genius.

He would listen to her for hours on end.

He would never deny her.

Lucien flashed over to her and pulled her to her feet, hushing her as best he could. She fought against him, screaming at the top of her lungs until she almost lost her voice. She continued to screech, as if something was harming her.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her against him, whispering into her ear to try and calm her down. She scratched at her face, lines of blood across her cheeks that instantly healed a second later.

He grabbed her hands in his own, squeezing them to prove that he was there. She was lost in her mind, she was trapped and needed reassurance from him when she had these episodes. Nobody else could calm her down, not even Klaus in some situations he hadn't been there for a thousand years, he hadn't witnessed her harming herself, scratching until she bled.

"It'll be all right. It'll be all right."He said into her ear, holding her tight against him as she whined softly."I'll fix this, I give you my word."

"I'm lost."She whimpered against him, slumping forward, as if she couldn't stand alone. He quickly caught her, steadying her."I'm lost, brother, the moon turns away when I try to shine."

"You'll shine again, sister."He promised, forcing her to look up at him when he turned her around in his arms."You'll shine brighter than the sun."

"Promise?"

"I promise, love."

"Will I shine forever? I won't be lost in the woods anymore?"She asked, eyes wide as she stared up at her younger brother, a tear falling from her eyes."The snakes are coming, Luc. They're coming to get me, they want to slither all around me until I drown."

"The snakes won't get you, sister."He swore, kissing the side of her mouth then her cheek until he finally reached her jawline. He peppered kisses across her jawline until he reached her ear."I'm here."

His words seemed to work because her face brightened up. She smiled at him, eyes glassed over.

"You are my darling."She whispered to him, hand cupping his cheek, fingers stroking his skin."My Lucien."

He smiled at her, his eyes darkening lustfully

"Always."

His eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips as he leaned closer.

"Sister..."

She nodded, giving him permission and he didn't waste anytime. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down, claiming her lips with his own. He kissed her tenderly, something that was almost lost with Lucien Castle. This was a side of him that only she saw, nobody else even knew it existed.

His lips moved over hers sweetly, as if he feared he'd break her but when she bit down on his lower lip, silently telling him that she wouldn't shatter, he moaned against her and wrenched her close, arm wounding around her waist as he pulled her closer. His free hand tangled in her long brown hair, fingers combing through it as he sighed against her mouth when her fingers stroked his cheek.

She was his night and day, his sun and moon.

She was everything.

* * *

 **Africa—1401**

" **I'm the queen of hearts...all I need is my king."**

The woman trying to crawl away from her spat blood at her, hissing."You are the devil."

"That's not nice."

Leilah leaned down and snapped the witch's neck, throwing her aside with a glare.

She had upset her.

She hated being upset.

Her brother was off looking for a place for them to reside in. He never liked to leave her alone but she promised that she wouldn't move from the place he had left her and some of his men were watching over them. Lucas, who had been with them for almost three hundred years was watching her intently, determined not to let her out of his sight.

The drums the witches were playing on suddenly stopped.

Her smile fell.

She turned around and hissed at them, yelling."Again! Again!"

They, not wanting to anger the infamous 'mad' woman instantly did what they were told. Their magic was in the air, the female vampire could feel that, it was soaring through her veins. She enjoyed magic, she had witches of her own working for her and that was why these witches hadn't gone against her, she knew witches more powerful than them.

She giggled as she danced around the fire, moving her hips to the drums that the witches were tapping on, her hair flying around her.

Then, all of a sudden, hands cupped her forearms and stopped her. She was yanked back against a chest and she felt lips on her neck, familiar lips that she hadn't felt in nearly four hundred years. She heard a moan against her ear as the lips travelled up her neck just below her ear and one of the hands came up and fingers grasped her chin, turning her head to the side.

Kol.

She would recognize his touch anywhere.

"You are tormenting my witches, love."

He turned her around in his arms, and she gasped as she saw him.

He had blood streaked across his cheek and chin.

He had recently fed.

She leaned forward and licked the blood from his neck, humming low in her thraot."I've been a bad girl?"

He nodded, a smirk curving at his lips.

"Yes you have...i like that."He said, hands moving down her arms, making goosebumps rise on her skin."You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

She blinked up at him innocently, tilting her head."I followed my uncle Kol. The moon misses you."

She giggled as her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close, swaying with him to the music. He sighed against her, hands squeezing her hips roughly, keeping her against him. He hadn't seen her in nearly four hundred years and he was determined to say that he hadn't missed her but she did fascinate him, he preferred her this way.

She intrigued him.

"They cry out for mercy, they cry out for mercy."

Kol's arm wound around her waist and her wrenched her close, biting his lower lip."That's right, darling."

"You make my heart sing."

"You make my blood boil." He replied, lips hovering over hers."I'm going to have to punish you, love."

"I like the sound of that."

She was suddenly tossed aside and she tumbled to the ground onto her back. Kol flashed on top of her, pinning her hands at either side of her head, cadging her in. She gasped as he pressed against her, grounding up into her, smirking when she moaned.

"I thought you were Nik's good girl."

"I'm your bad girl." She responded with a sigh."Daddy shouldn't know this."

"Don't worry, love."He whispered into her ear as his face disappeared into her neck."I won't tell anyone."

His hands itched down her leg, grasping the bottom of her dress and he hiked it up as he ground against her, making her inhale sharply. He bunched it up around her hips and he chuckled as she whimpered when he trapped her wrists with one of his hands, pinning them above her head.

"Come play with uncle Kol, darling."

She giggled as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own, kissing her quickly and harshly, demanding that she respond. A moan unwillingly left her when his teeth sunk into her lip, tugging at it before letting go, his fingers tightening a little around her throat, making her moan. She hissed when soared ran through her lip and she finally gave into his silent demands, slowly kissing him back with as much force that he was kissing her with. His free hand dove into her hair, fingers fisting in the long strands before it moved to her cheek, cupping it gently.

It was as if he was exploring her with curiosity and making sure that she was real.

She happily moaned.

Her lips parted when his tongue swept across her lower lip before slithering into her mouth.

Butterflies exploded in her stomach when he let go of her hands, one of his own sliding across her collarbone, creating goosebumps on her skin.

He made the voices stop.

She liked that.

* * *

" **Hush now."**

Lucien wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her back against his chest, fingers caressing her cheek softly.

"You need your rest."

She protested, fighting sleep."I'm not tired."

"Yes you are."

It had taken her the entire day to calm down and she was drained. The moon was shining outside her window and he had taken her to her own room. They did this whenever she had an episode and had done it for a thousand years. He would lie with her, stay awake all night and look at the moon with her until she fell asleep. She usually slept during the day but she had been awake for too many hours and had drained herself of energy.

He didn't care if he never got to sleep.

As long as she was all right.

She sighed in content as she leaned against him, wrapped up in her favorite blanket and curled around her brother. She snuggled against him, his free hand trapped in her smaller one as she stared at the moon outside. It soothed her.

The moon meant _everything_ to her, it was a constant in her life, just like her brother was. It re-appeared when it was supposed to and it never left until she fell asleep. It spoke to her, told her how to act in certain situations and was the little angel on her shoulder that told her not to harm children and remembered things that she would usually forget.

She adored the moon.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

She looked up at him, blinking innocently."Will you shine with me?"

He nodded, a smirk on his lips. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, lips running along her skin, biting her jawline, making her giggle.

"Of course."He purred against her, eyes meeting hers."We'll shine together. Until the end of the world and beyond."

She smiled up at him, fingers running back and forth his skin, soothing him.

"You'll shine some day. But never think you're a burden, sister, anything but."

He whispered into her ear, kissing below her ear."If you are to remain like this forever i'll gladly stick by you. As long as you're safe."

"It's just us, brother."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, nuzzling against him as her eyes fluttered closed.

She had given into sleep.

"That's right."He chuckled, hand running up and down her arm."It's us against the world."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Can we reach at least _70_ reviews before the next chapter? **

**It would mean so much to me.**

 **For Leilah and Kol?**

 **Tell me what you would like.**

 **Out of curiosity, who do you ship?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	7. Pretty Princess

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it really means a lot to me. I can't begin to tell you how much I love hearing from my readers.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven—Pretty Princess**

" **Pretty girl, aren't you?"**

Hope giggled up at the female vampire, clapping her hands as she plopped down across from her, handing Leilah a green crayon. Leilah giggled herself and looked down at her coloring in book that she had taken for herself and Hope. She returned to coloring in the grass while Hope colored in the lake with blue. She shook her head when Hope went outside the line, making her whine a little before she smiled, her tolerance for children kicking in.

She tapped the paper, gaining Hope's attention.

"You must stay in the lines otherwise daddy won't be happy."

Hope laughed at the mention of her father.

"Daddy!"

Leilah nodded, giggling again when Hope started to color the clouds blue."Yes, _daddy_. He likes it when i'm a good girl."

Hope growled, scrunching up her face as she pretended to be her father."Bad Jackson!"

Leilah nodded again, frowning at the mention of the wolf."Bad doggie, that's right."

Hope's tongue poked out as she went back the lake, long lines of blue counting as coloring in while Leilah liked to be neat and stay in the lines. Lucien, who had business to attend to, had dropped her off earlier after taking her to the store to get some toys for herself and Hope. She had been happy just sitting and playing with the child because Hope's mind was just as childish as her own and she liked the daughter of the hybrid, she amused her.

"How are my girls doing?"

Hope and Leilah looked up, smiles on their faces."Daddy!"

He chuckled as he leaned down and picked up his daughter, kissing her cheek as he propped her on his hip."Hello, my littlest wolf. It's nap time."

"Oh, no."Leilah whined, standing up, pouting."We were having fun."

Klaus raised an amused eyebrow, smirking."You can still have fun with me, sweetheart."

She giggled as Klaus led Hope over to her crib and placed her inside, kissing her forehead and wishing her good dreams before he covered her with the blanket and left the room with Leilah.

"Come, love."

He shut the door behind him, placing his hand on Leilah's lower back as he led her along the hallway to the front room.

"Did you have fun today?"

She nodded, smiling up at her sire.

Klaus cupped her face, bringing her toward him."You've been a good girl today, love."

"I have?"

He nodded, thumb moving over her lower lip, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips. He enjoyed her lips, they were full and plump and they responded well to him just like her body did. He pulled her towards him, lips brushing her temple as his hand moved down her arm and settled on her hip. She hummed against him, mumbling nonsense into his ear as he looked down at her, forehead resting against hers.

"Where is your brother off to then?"

She looked up at him and replied."Tristen knocked down some of our soldiers so Luc is finding some more."

"He _attacked_ you?"

She nodded, fingers curling around the lapel of his jacket."Uh-huh, Lucien was very mad this morning. Someone is going to be punished and for the first time it isn't me."

He ran his fingers through her hair, chuckling."But you enjoy being punished, don't you, love?"

She nodded, smiling."Yep. _But_ I am a good girl."

"You are."

Leilah giggled when smiled at her, hand cupping her cheek, fingers moving over her soft skin.

"As long as you're good, sweetheart, I won't have to punish you. Unless you really want me to, of course."

Klaus had _never_ harmed her, the punishment was not getting his attention or him yelling at her but he had never raised a hand to her. He thought of harming her below him because she was ill, it wouldn't be right to harm her. The fun part for her was trying to get his attention and not getting his attention would make her upset because he was her sire, she believed she was turned to please him. She felt like a small child when he yelled at her, she felt horrid and because he was the main male in her life she got emotional when he yelled at her, she hated being shouted at by her sire.

She hated being shouted at by any man.

She looked up when she saw her sire lean forward, about to kiss her, but he was stopped by a female voice.

"Klaus, what the hell is this?"

She heard her sire let out an irritated sigh as he pulled away, turning around."Hello, little wolf."

"What is she doing here?"Hayley demanded, gesturing to Leilah."She tried to kill me."

"She wouldn't have killed you."Klaus said, frowning as if he didn't understand Hayley's words."She just did it to torture you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she knows that I wouldn't have been happy about that." Klaus simply replied with a shrug."She wouldn't do anything to purposefully upset me and when she does she learns from it, don't you, love?"

Leilah instantly nodded, a bright smile on her face."I'm a good girl."

"You're crazy, that's what you are, you bitch!"

Hayley hissed, her fangs coming forward and her eyes turning amber."I'm going to skin you alive."

She snarled as she flashed over to Leilah, a growl ripping from her throat. Leilah simply smiled when she was suddenly thrown to the floor when Hayley lunged for her, knocking her feet out from underneath her.

"Hayley!"

Leilah giggled when she felt Hayley backhand her across the face, making her head snap to the side. She didn't react when the hybrid queen attacked her, hitting her roughly. Hayley cupped her face, banging her head off of the ground as she cried out in anger, cursing Leilah's name as she growled at her, punching her in the cheek, scratching at her face with a wild cry.

She giggled again, not fighting back even though she would have won."More! More!"

Hayley raised her fist to hit her again but she didn't manage to touch her because she was pulled away from the Castle sister.

She felt herself being pulled up by Klaus, her wounds healing.

"Brother, I was having fun."

Her eyes landed on her brother who had Hayley up against the wall, his fingers locked around her throat."Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister."

"I-"

Lucien squeezed her throat, making her cry out in pain."Do you understand me?"

"Klaus, tell him to stop."

Klaus chuckled, holding up his hands."I'm not getting involved, love."

"Do you _understand_ me?"Lucien repeated.

When she didn't reply he pulled her forward before smashing her back against the wall.

She groaned out in pain, hitting her head off the wall and when he threatened to harm her more she weakly nodded."Yes."

But he didn't let her go. He kept his fingers around her throat and he face was beginning to lose color. Leilah clapped, giggling happily as she watched her brother dominate the young woman.

"The king expects her to bow down but this is not his birthday."She smiled, rocking by herself, humming low in her throat."Maybe it will come later if he behaves with the queen!"

Klaus frowned.

"That's enough, Lucien."Klaus said.

"I don't think so."

"She is the mother of my child."Klaus hissed, pulling Lucien from Hayley who slumped to the floor, massaging her throat."When I say it's enough it's _enough_."

He pushed Lucien away from Hayley and the other male vampire stumbled backwards. He instantly turned to his sister and looked her over, glaring at Hayley when he saw the tear in her dress. He sighed as he fixed her hair, knowing how much she would get upset if it was ruined. She smiled against him, forehead falling against his, his lips brushing her forehead as he whispered to her, ignoring those around them as he fell into their own world.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, smiling before she kissed him on the lips, hushing him."I'm good. I'll be okay."

He let out a sigh of relief, chuckling as she nuzzled against him.

"She ruined your pretty dress, love."Lucien's voice softened as he cupped her face, smiling down at her."No matter, i'll get Valerie to fix it."

Leilah opened her mouth to respond but was beaten to it.

"Now, now, old friend, I think she looks prettier with _nothing_ on."

Klaus stilled at the voice.

Lucien witnessed the color drain from Klaus' face as he froze, his blue eyes vulnerable.

Klaus slowly turned around, fists clenching by his sides and he let out a sharp breath when his eyes landed on someone he thought he'd never lay eyes upon again.

He chuckled, stumbling backwards as he processed what he was looking at.

"Miss me?"

* * *

 **1** **492** **—** **England**

" **Don't run, darling, you're only making it more fun for me."**

Mary sobbed as she tripped over her own feet, hitting her head on the ground, making her cry out in pain. She screamed out in fear when two hands grasped her ankles, pulling her backwards. She screamed again, trying to wriggle away, fingernails snapping in half as she tried to claw at the ground.

"Please! Please, no!"

She heard laughter behind her."Don't beg, it's not becoming of a woman."

She cried out as she was pulled back against her attacker then turned onto her back, her head hitting off the ground again. Kol chuckled as he hovered over her, straddling her as he leaned down, finger running over her head wound before he popped his finger onto his mouth.

"You're tainted, love. I hate those who are tainted."

"Please don't hurt me."

"Pain is good. It teaches you things."

She whimpered as his hand ran up her leg, making her flinch."Please..."

"Tell you what..."He crawled up her body, leaning down so that he was face to face with her and smirked."Just because I like you i'll make it quick, as a gift from me to you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared up at him, wondering what he had done to her husband. He had murdered their entire village for fun and had compelled his way into their home. She whimpered again as he chuckled, delight in his eyes, as if he were getting some childlike enjoyment out of it.

"Do what you must with me but please do not harm my children."

"I won't harm them but I can't promise you that I care what happens to them."Kol shrugged, cupping her face in his hands, wiping at her red cheeks."Don't cry, i'll all be over soon."

He raised his head and her eyes widened when she saw red spider veins appear underneath his eyes and his eyes turned red. He parted his lips and she witnessed a pair of fangs extracting.

She screamed.

"DEMON! You're a demon!"

He grasped her chin between his fingers and chuckled."That's right, love."

He grabbed her face and moved her head to the side, smiling when she screamed again. A hungry growl ripped from his throat as he leaned down and was about to bit into her throat.

But was stopped when a sweet voice hit his sensitive ears.

"Uncle Kol!"

He froze, shutting his mouth, eyes narrowing playfully as he leaned back up.

He turned around and smirked when his eyes landed on Leilah.

"Hello, darling."

Leilah, hands behind her back, strolled up to him, standing over them. He let the woman go and stood up, pressing down on the young woman's throat to make sure she didn't attempt to run off.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled at the reason she was there."Visiting daddy."

His smile fell but he quickly grinned again, amused."Of course you are."

"It's his birthday today."

"That's why i'm here."Kol held out his arms, gesturing to the dead bodies surrounding them."I can't stand being around the bastard around this time. He gets more attention than he already does."

Leilah frowned, eyes darkening."Don't be mean about Nik. He's my king."

"Then why are you _here?_ "

"It's his birthday." She frowned, wondering why he was asking again.

"I meant what are you doing _here_ with me?"He tapped her nose with his finger, stepping closer."You know how much I despise my brother."

She blinked up at him, as if confused by his question, and opened her mouth to reply. But before she did he pressed his finger to her lips, shaking his head.

"Don't lie, love. I'll have to punish you if you do and it won't be nice. Did you sneak out?"

Leilah nodded, obeying the elder vampire she hadn't seen in ninety years.

"I did sneak out. Lucien won't be happy."

He frowned, confused but amused at the same time."Why did you sneak out to find _me?_ "

"Daddy yelled at me again. I tried to bite Katerina."She whispered, looking down at her feet."But you _never_ yell at me. I like that. It makes butterflies flutter in my tummy."

He couldn't stop the grin that crawled onto his face. She had snuck out behind her precious brother's back and her sire's back, travelled a few miles, to find him.

It certainly did amuse him.

"How did you find me anyway?"

She simply shrugged, blushing."I followed the screams. I follow the screams to find my uncle Kol, I always follow."

He chuckled as his hand cupped her face, thumb moving across her lips, the familiar touch of their skin pressed together making him smile.

"That you do."

Leilah giggled, looking up at him now, her eyes shining with laughter.

She was no longer sad.

Because of him.

He sighed, unable to stop himself, leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. He kissed her hard but somewhat tender at the same time, something only Kol Mikaelson could do.

She hummed against his mouth, pressing herself closer to him as he deepened the kiss, tongue slithering into her mouth to find it's mate. The two moaned at the familiar touch and he flashed her up against the nearest wall, the woman laying forgotten on the ground, waiting for death.

He pulled away a few minutes later, smirking down at her when he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

His knuckled brushed the heat on her cheeks, chuckling when she smiled.

"Let's have some fun of our _own_ , yes? Just you and I, darling."

She eagerly nodded.

"Yes, please. Just don't tell daddy."

Kol nodded with a grin.

"I'll be our little secret. Always, love."

* * *

 **Present**

" **Come, come, brother! Don't tell me you've forgotten about me?"**

Leilah smiled at her sire's expression, clearly understanding what he was feeling. He was feeling a whole lot of emotions in that moment and so was everyone else. Leilah giggled shyly, clapping once again as she snuggled against her brother, hand resting on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her again, keeping her close, as he, just as shocked as everyone else, stared at the person he had thought dead.

"It can't be."Klaus whispered.

"It's true. I've come home."

"I-"

Leilah hid her face in his neck as she laughed, causing him to wrap his arms around her tighter, knowing that she was blushing.

"Kol?"Klaus whispered, eyes wide."Brother?"

The man in question held out his arms and chuckled, smirking.

"The one and only."

Klaus's eyes widened again, shock written all over his face.

"H-How?"

All eyes followed Kol as he entered the room, a smirk on his face.

"You can thank the lovely Davina Claire for that."Kol answered Klaus, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"But _how?"_

"The beauty of a witch who, by the way, is _completely_ in love with me managed to find the perfect spell to bring me back in my Original body. Took her long enough, though, it has been a year."

Kol chuckled at himself as he took a sip of his drink, turning around and facing his brother who was still staring at him in shock. Klaus shook his head, as if clearing his mind and flashed over to his brother, pouring himself a drink.

"I can say you have made an impact."Klaus raised his glass with a proud chuckle."Welcome back, _brother_."

"It's good to be back." Kol honestly said.

"It's good to have you back. I have missed having a killing buddy."

Kol laughed and clinked their glasses, grinning happily.

He had missed being an _Original_ and being powerful.

He had also missed being a witch for such a long time but he would always pick immortality over witchcraft despite the fact he had felt human. He wished, like his niece, he could have both, to be able to feel that much power. But he could always skip into a witch's body and have fun with that if he ever wanted to be a witch again.

"Uncle Kol's home!"

Kol froze at the voice while Klaus laughed.

Klaus chuckled, nodding happily."That's right, sweetheart."

He turned around slowly.

And his dark eyes caught her own dark ones.

He walked around his brother, downing his drink, and began to make his way over to her.

They all watched, frowning in confusion, wondering what was happening.

"Hello, old friend."

Kol just nodded, his eyes not leaving Leilah's as he made his way over to her slowly.

He hadn't heard her voice in nearly a hundred and fifty years and had missed it. He had missed being her partner in crime, their little secret and the fact she tracked him down whenever she missed him.

He had missed her childlike mind, the way she spoke and the way she gasped in pleasure when he brought her to the peak of climax.

He would never admit the fact that he had gotten fond of her.

"Leilah, love."

Lucien frowned as his sister giggled, looking down at her feet shyly.

"Uncle Kol."

Kol tilted his head, eyes trailing up and down her body as his signature smirk curved at his lips.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on top of it.

"Hello, darling."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What do you think of Kol/Leilah? Or are you a Leilah/Klaus fan? Or a Leilah/Lucien fan?  
**

 **Are you happy Kol's back?**

 **If you want to read more of this story please leave a review.**

 **Can we reach at least 90 reviews before the next chapter? I love hearing from you all and it would mean so much!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	8. Castle Walls

**A/N Wow! I have over one hundred reviews, this means so much to me, it really does. I never thought anyone would enjoy or read this but i'm so happy that you all are. Thanks again!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight—Castle Walls**

 **Earlier**

 **Lucien was confused.**

Something that didn't happen very often.

He had been thinking about the day before over and over again. About Kol. He wasn't upset that Kol was back, on the contrary, he was happy that he was back. Despite the fact they hadn't gotten along the first time they met they had joined forces now and then through the years to go on killing sprees if they crossed one another's paths. Kol was like him in many ways, sometimes more than his own sire so he wasn't bothered about him being back.

It was the way he had been with Leilah.

As if the two had some sort of _tension._

He sighed as he got up from his chair and walked over to the door that was Leilah's room, just next to his own. There was another door connecting their rooms because sometimes his sister had a bad dream and liked to get into bed next to him. He passed his men who parted for him like the red sea.

He couldn't express how much he enjoyed being a vampire.

"Lei?"

He got no response.

He opened the door and smiled when he saw the sight of her.

She was in her own world.

She was sitting cross legged on the floor, humming happily to herself as she played with the teddy he had given her a long time ago. She was very attached to it to the point she never let anyone else but Lucien touch it. He knocked on her open door, smirking when she jumped, startled. She had a doll on the ground next to her teddy, sprawled and bound.

"Sweetheart?"

Leilah's head snapped up at the sound of her brother's voice. She instantly smiled as she looked up at him, happy to see him.

"Uh-huh?"

Lucien leaned against her bedroom door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What game are you playing this time?"

"Lucy's Limbs."She instantly replied, smiling to herself."She was mean to teddy and she has to pay with her arms and legs."

He chuckled, raising an amused eyebrow when she smiled at him."That's what I did this time last weak with Isobel."

"And you didn't even let me play, Luc. You're a bad boy."She scolded, giggling when he smirked at her.

"That I am."

He grinned at her, happy because she was happy, before his smile fell as he remembered the reason he had come to see her. He cleared his throat as he leaned against the doorframe, eyes finding his sister's.

"So you and Kol seemed close yesterday."

Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"He died in such an undeserved way. _Twice_. I'm happy that Nik's happy."

"Of course you are."He smiled, walking into her room when she nodded in permission."But the way he was with you...it's as if you have some sort of history and you don't. Not a _personal_ history, right?"

She blinked up at him, almost as if she didn't understand his question.

"He's uncle Kol."She simply said.

"Yes, he is and I know you love him just like you love Elijah. But that doesn't explain the way he was with you. It was as if he was _familiar_ with you."

"He is familiar with me, brother, he is family." She hummed.

"I know. But the way he was with you-"

She stood up, stepping over her teddies and her doll as she made her way towards him. She could see that he was getting stressed and she didn't like that.

"Brother,"She started, cupping his face in her hands and smiling at him."you needn't worry. You still have my heart."

He frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?"

His forehead fell against hers as he tried to get more information out of her.

But she was bored already.

She smiled against him, fingers brushing his cheek adoringly as she giggled against him. He sighed in pleasure at her touch, hands coming up and fingers toying with her long hair when she swayed with him.

"Just because the bird flies around doesn't mean she doesn't come back to her nest at night."

She pulled him down and placed a light kiss to his lips before skipping off, singing underneath her breath.

" _They cry out for mercy, they cry out for mercy."_

Leaving him more confused than what he was before.

He both hated and adored it when she spoke in riddles.

* * *

 **997 A.D**

 **They had killed their family.**

The Count had killed their family.

"Brother!"

Leilah almost tripped over a branch as she ran through the forest looking for her brother, her bloody dress torn and stained with red. He had run off earlier and she had lost sight of him. They had returned home to see their family dead and they assumed it was the Count's doing because their father had not paid his debts in time.

Their father had been a good man.

And because of that they would hate the Count forever.

All of a sudden she heard a cry of pain.

Her brother.

She ran towards the source of the voice and came upon a horrific scene.

Her brother was being beaten by the Count's men.

He was bruised and bloody. She cupped a hand over her mouth, tears stinging her eyes.

She was supposed to take care of him. She ran over to her brother, pushing away the men who had been holding him down. He shook his head and gestured for her to go. He didn't want her hurt.

"Sister, run!"

She shook her head wildly."I'm not leaving you."

"The Count wants you both."She was suddenly grabbed by each arm and pulled up."You're coming with us."

"Let go of him!"

She kicked and screamed against the large men holding her as the others held down her fighting brother, punching him and cutting him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she was forced to watch. The men behind her were laughing harshly, enjoying seeing Lucien in pain.

Leilah struggled against the guards as she tried to reach those who were beating her brother."Brother!"

"I'll be all right, sister."He spat out blood as he tried to fight back but they were too strong for him."Just go with them and be safe."

She winced as one kicked him in the ribs and shook her head, tears running down her face. She ground her teeth together as anger built up inside of her. She let out a scream, standing on one of the feet of the guards and pushed them away from her. She ran over to the others and grabbed one of their swords, slashing one across the chest. He stumbled back, clutching his chest before he fell to the ground, bleeding out. Leilah smiled at her brother as she helped him up, looking him over. He nodded at her, eyes telling her that he was all right.

His smile fell when his sister was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Let go of me!"

She kicked him in she shin, turning around.

One of the guards chuckled, backhanding her across the face."You stupid wench!"

He raised his sword, ready to kill her but was stopped by a sharp tone.

"Leave them be."

The four men turned around to see Aurora standing there, glaring at them. She sighed in relief, knowing that her friend wouldn't let any harm come to them, they had been close as children.

"But, Miss, they-"

"I said leave them be or shall I tell my father?"

They stared at the Count's daughter for a while before, all of a sudden, pushed Leilah to the ground before leaving.

The young woman immediately made her way over to her brother and tended to him. She pulled him closer, his head on her lap and sobbed, cupping his cheek. She leaned down and kissed forehead, smiling sadly.

He coughed up blood and she gasped, asking him if he was all right. He reached up and cupped her cheek, smiling at her softly dark eyes shining.

"You would risk yourself to save me?"

She quickly nodded."Of course. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sister."He whispered, nodding."I'll be fine."

Aurora came over to them, standing over them.

"Is he all right?"

Leilah turned her head and looked up at the other female."He will be okay. Thank you."

The redhead nodded, smiling a little.

"You will serve us. I will not let any harm come to you as long as you do what we say."

Leilah nodded hesitantly.

She just wanted her brother to be safe.

"Yes, of course."

"Come with me."

Leilah got up and helped her brother up and the two followed Aurora.

* * *

 **Present**

" **Tasty."**

Lucien chuckled as he pulled away from the girl's neck."Which twin are you referring to?"

The two smirked at one another as they let the girl's fall to the ground, stepping aside before they hit them. Several more dead body were scattered around the bar and they knew that was against Marcel's rules since he was in charge of the city now but they really didn't care. Kol chuckled under his breath as he wiped his lips with a napkin, tipping his head back in pleasure. Lucien tapped the bar and the compared barmaid come over, pouring them their drinks.

"I forgot how much I enjoyed being a vampire."

"I thought you liked magic?" Lucien frowned, bringing his glass to his lips."You spoke about it so much over the years."

"I do but compared to being an Original the power was nothing. Power overrules anything else."

"That's right."

The two laughed as they raised their glasses and clinked them before taking a sip of their drinks.

"Talking about power where is your sister?"Kol purred, leaning against the bar with a small smile, dark eyes gleaming with interest."Aren't you normally joint at the hip?"

Lucien's smile fell turned to a fond grin at the mention of his sister."She is at your home. I wouldn't trust her alone so she is helping Nik with your niece. Why are you so interested?"

The reason Lucien was out with Kol was to find out why he had taken such an interest in his sister.

He did enjoy Kol's company, they both had similar personalities but the subject of his sister was far more important. He didn't want Kol near his sister because he was like Lucien. He was impulsive, rude, sadistic but _unlike_ Lucien Kol couldn't love his sister the way she needed. Lucien did and he had high standards when it came to men and his sister. Sure he wanted her happy and if he found someone who met her needs he would let her be happy. His sister needed constant care, constant attention and someone to calm her down when she had one of her episodes. She needed someone who could care for her mentally and physically.

Kol wasn't that man.

Kol shook his head with a grin."Just asking, mate. Your sister certainly is good for a party."

"My sister is ill."

"Which is why she is so much fun. You can't tell me she doesn't do good work."

"She doesn't have the energy anymore. And when she does she uses it all too soon."

"How are you so...patient with her?"

"She's my sister and I have all the time in the world for her."Lucien simply said, shrugging."She isn't what others think she is. She isn't crazy or deluded. Her mind has just taken a back seat right now. I wouldn't trust you to understand."

"I do."Kol said, leaning back against the bar as he downed his drink."My sister has problems too. Her heart. Me, Nik and Elijah have spent a thousand years trying to protect it but it never works. It gets boring after a while."

"I don't get bored with her."Lucien chuckled, shaking his head."She's never boring. After a thousand years she's never stopped surprising me."

Kol smiled fondly as he remembered his time with Leilah.

"I can understand that, too."

* * *

" **LEILAH!"**

The woman in question stepped out of Hope's bedroom, shutting the doors behind her. She frowned as she looked down the hall to see the two male vampires making their way up the stairs, stumbling back and forth as they laughed. The had blood dripping from their chins and had bloody marks on their cheeks.

"Shhh."She pressed a finger to her lips."You'll wake the princess."

"Shhh."Kol copied her, hushing Lucien."Don't want to wake her, do we?"

"Nu-uh."Lucien shook his head, chuckling again.

Kol separated himself from Lucien and made his way over to the Castle sister, a smirk on his face. Her brother leaned against the railing to stop himself from falling over the edge.

"Where's Nik, love?" Kol asked, settling his hands on her hips, squeezing them

"A meeting with Marcellus. Elijah's gone with him just in case he misbehaves."

Kol chuckled and leaned towards her, forehead lolling against her own. She giggled, nose brushing his as his eyes shut against her, fingers wondering underneath her top.

"That means we have the entire place to our-"

"You were alone?" Her brother suddenly asked, smile fading to a concerned frown.

She shook her head, giggling."His soldiers took care of me."

The brother flashed himself over to his sister and pulled her from Kol who just frowned. He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close and kissed her cheek. He chuckled as he stumbled, leaning against her as they made their way to the front room, leaving Kol by himself.

"Come, love, take care of your brother."

"Shhh, you're going to wake the baby."She shushed her brother, leading him towards the couch and laying him down on top of it."The baby is on a cloud in the sky and if the rain disturbs it it'll be upset."

"I'll be quiet as long as you're with me."

She cupped his cheek in her hands, pressing her lips to his temple.

She lay on the soda next to him, laying her head on his chest and sighed contently.

"I'm always with you brother. It's just you and I."

He stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head."It's us against the world."

She nodded and shut her eyes. He did the same, arm locking around her waist as she still kept her head on his chest. A few moments later her breathing evened and she fell into a deep slumber.

Her brother's eyes snapped open, suddenly sober.

He looked over to his sister who was now sleeping next to him and swallowed thickly. He hadn't been drunk, he had been faking to see how Kol would act with Leilah. He frowned as he stroked her hair, possessively pulling he closer against him.

He had been right.

There was something between them.

Now all he had to do was keep Kol away from her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Who do you want to be together. Kol/Leilah? Leilah/Klaus? Leilah Lucien?**

 **What do you want to see?**

 **I hope you liked the new chapter and if you want to read more please leave a review. Can we reach _115_ before the next chapter? It would mean so much to me.  
**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	9. My Girl

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot to me, I love each and every one of my readers.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine—My Girl**

" **It's working."**

Kol nodded, smiling as they watched the rose slowly come back to life. The two smiled at one another, laughing as the red petals blossomed. He had been teaching her simple spells before they moved onto more powerful ones, ones that were connected to dark magic. Kol was a good teacher and he missed magic but would never trade it for his Original status.

But he could teach his niece and Davina.

That gave him a closeness to magic.

"Can we do another?"

"Of course, love. Pick anyone you wish. I wouldn't want you to-"Kol cut himself off when a shiver ran down his spine and he smirked."Just give me a moment."

"Pretty."

The two looked up to see Leilah making her way the stairs, eyes focused on the flowers coming back to life. His lips curved up into a smile as she giggled happily, smiling in amusement. Beside her, holding her hand was Hope who had just started walking. The tribrid laughed when she saw her uncle and kept a tight grip on Leilah's hand. She had been tending to Hope while Lucien and Klaus talked about business in the study. The tribrid had become fond of Leilah and Leilah had become fond of Hope.

"Oh, magic."The female vampire gasped, lifting Hope up and propping her on her hip."Do you see, little Hope?"

"Magic."Hope repeated, pointing at the flower.

Leilah nodded and reached out, taking one of the flowers that had returned to their natural beauty and passed one to the hybrid witch who took it with a smile.

Leilah's eyes widened in interest as she watched another rose come back to life, her fingers running down the stem of the flower. She giggled, mumbling underneath her breath as she ran her fingers over the petals. Davina, nervous around the female vampire, backed up when she saw her smile at one of the flowers, whispering to it, as if she were having a conversation with it.

She turned to Kol to see him smiling at the female vampire as if she amused him.

"Who is she?"

Kol's eyes left Leilah as he looked at Davina."Leilah. She's a friend of Nik's. And mine."

"Since when do you have friends?"

"Leilah's more than a friend."Kol drawled, tilting his head as he stared at the witch."She's the first vampire ever made. She's Nik's masterpiece."

"And what's she got to do with you?"

Kol seemed hesitant to answer the question before he said."Nothing. She's just a friend."

"Uncle Kol!"Hope giggled and Leilah let her down before she wobbled over to her uncle, still unsteady on her feet."Magic."

"Don't worry, i'll be teaching you soon."Kol picked her up and placed her on the seat next to him, handing her another flower."Here, love."

Leilah's attention was suddenly focused on Davina and she stepped away from the flowers and made her way over to Davina who straightened at the sight of her.

"You're full of light."Leilah whispered as she ran her knuckles down Davina's cheek, smiling."I'd like to snuff that light out."

Her fingers curled around Davina's throat but before she could choke Davina like she had planned she felt Kol's fingers wrap around her wrist. He tugged on her arm and he turned her around to face him, shaking his head, tutting at her. He tapped her cheek with his fingers, thumb running along her lower lip. She hummed in delight at his touch and stepped closer, trapping his thumb beneath her teeth.

"I'm sure you would, darling."Kol said with a grin."But you can't. She's important."

"More important than me?" Leilah pouted, looking up at Kol.

Kol's lips curved up, his eyes darkening.

His hands ran down her arms and settled on her hips, squeezing them tightly, making her gasp."You don't need to ask that."

Leilah wasn't jealous because she didn't _understand_ it. She was simply intrigued by Davina and knew that the witch felt uneasy around her. She was mad but she wasn't stupid. She knew how people felt around her even though she didn't understand it.

"No, I don't. The moon knows that you're-"

She suddenly let out a painful while, her hand moving to her head as if she could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh, no."

Kol's head snapped up in panic as her feet fell from underneath her.

"Leilah!"

She fell backwards, not even attempting to reach out and grab grab anything to stop herself. Kol caught her before she reached the ground and frowned. She whined against him, her eyes shutting as her hand ran across her face, bloody streaks following. She giggled manically, letting out a long whimper as she tried to calm herself.

"Leilah?"

"What's wrong with her?" Davina asked.

"She has these _episodes_ sometimes."

"Why?"

"It's just a part of her."Kol simply answered, cupping Leilah's face in his hands as he tried to get her to look at him."Leilah, calm down. You're hurting yourself."

Leilah began kicking and screaming, pushing Kol away from her and screeched, tears filling her eyes. She began to hit her head with her hands, mumbling underneath her breath about how the moon turned on her and wouldn't talk to her anymore. Davina turned to Hope and picked the child up in her arms, turning her from the scene and whispering to her to keep her calm while Kol tightened his grip around Leilah.

"She's gone."She cried out at nobody in particular."I made her go away."

"Who's gone, love? Tell uncle Kol."

"The moon's fading."She whimpered, cradling her head in her hands as more tears filled her eyes."She's not as shiny anymore."

"She'll shine again."

"No, she won't. _I_ won't shine again."She whimpered.

She began to sob, no longer hitting herself and nuzzled into Kol's neck. Davina turned around and her face fell as she witnessed Kol trying to calm Leilah down, fingers running through her hair. He wiped at the blood on her cheeks as he tried to make sense of what she's saying.

She looked up when she heard feet on the stairs and saw that Klaus was moving as quick as he could. Lucien was right behind him, a concerned look on his face as he eyed his sister somewhat warily.

"Lei."

"What's happened?"Klaus asked, looking over at Davina and seeing his daughter in his arms. He relaxed when he saw that Hope was okay.

Kol looked up at his brother."She had an episode."

Leilah's shoulder's slumped when she heard the sound of her sire's voice and she let out a sigh, tears running down her face. She turned her head and looked up at her sire, eyes widening in relief. She let go of Kol and turned in his lap, gesturing for Klaus to come down to her. Lucien watched, slightly irritated that Klaus was tending to his sister but he seemed to relax when he noticed that she was much calmer than before.

"Nik."

"I'm here, sweetheart."Klaus said, kneeling down next to her."It's all right now."

"The moon's gone."

"It'll be back soon. Just wait until tonight. Come, love."Klaus whispered, hooking his arm underneath her thighs and lifting her up into his arms."Let's get you some rest. Kol, take Hope for her nap."

Kol jumped up when Klaus straightened, keeping Leilah close as he turned and began to make his way over to the stairs.

She reached out for Kol, eyes on him as she was moved up the stairs.

"I want uncle Kol."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but Lucien was quick to respond."Not right now, Lei. You need rest."

Lucien followed them up the stairs, glancing at Kol quickly who didn't seem happy at his words.

He had to keep Kol away from her.

* * *

 **1700—Haiti**

" _ **Good job, love."**_

 _Smirking proudly, Kol watched as Leilah emerged from the tavern, licking her fingers as she carried a large book._

 _A book full of spells he had been looking for. She had come looking for him again, claiming she had wanted to silence the voices for a while. He had eagerly played his part because he, thought he would never admit it, had missed her company. She amused him in ways no other woman had done before._

" _I did good?"_

" _You did very well, darling."He praised, arm wrapping around her waist as he yanked her close, growling into her ear."I'll reward you soon. When will your brother return?"_

" _At sunrise. He is searching for more men and left me with the ones we have recruited."_

" _Then we shall play till sunrise."_

" _With your witches?"_

" _With my witches, yes."He drawled into her ear, looking at the spell book's cover with happiness."I am now one step closer to reuniting myself with magic."_

 _All of a sudden Kol stopped walking._

 _He suddenly flashed away inside a tavern. She stopped too and turned around, frowning in confusion. She followed him inside of the tavern and stopped when she found him standing there, just watching something._

 _And when she looked she could finally see what it was._

 _It was a cult._

" _What's going on here?"_

 _The young woman was chanting with others underneath their breath in the circle. Kol frowned as he watched them, stepping closer in interest. He chuckled as he watched them chant, as if they truly believe in what they were saying._

 _He had never seen anything like it._

" _Silas will rise once-"_

 _Leilah witnessed the laughter leaving Kol's eyes and terror replace it._

" _Silas?"_

 _The woman nodded, smiling."He will rise again. He will bring forth-"_

" _NO!"_

 _Kol let out a growl and flashed towards the woman, ripping her head off of her shoulders._

 _Leilah watched with wide eyes and giggled, clapping her hands as she jumped up and down, lust dancing in her eyes. She watched as he slaughtered the rest of the cult, her ears filling with horrified screams while he tore them from limb to limb._

" _There will be no Silas!"_

 _He moved with grace, as if he were dancing the dance of death and it was beautiful. She loved it. Warmth spread in her chest as she jumped, her eyes wide with wonder as she watched him._

 _He straddled a woman, choking her tightly, tears running down her face as she stared up at him, begging him not to kill her. He growled angrily as he leaned down and sank his fangs into her throat, a scream ripping from her throat._

" _More! I want more!"_

 _Kol tore his fangs from the woman's neck and tipped his head back, a sigh of pleasure leaving him._

 _He turned his head, dark eyes meeting her own._

" _You want more, love?" He asked as he stood, walking over to her._

 _She nodded, smile curving at her lips._

 _She gasped as Kol's hand shot out and his fingers locked around her throat._

 _She choked as he strangled her, pulling her body up against him. He let out a long breath, blood dripping from his fangs as well as the ends of his hair. She struggled to breathe as the older vampire choked her tightly, fingers squeezing her throat._

" _Then I shall give you more."_

 _All of a sudden she was thrown to the floor and a second later he appeared above her. He leg wedged itself between her thighs as he moved against her, his hands running up her legs. She whimpered in need as he continued strangle her, air no longer in her lungs as he ground up into her. She moaned in pleasure, her eyelids fluttering._

 _He let her go._

 _She coughed, massaging her throat."That was mean."_

 _He leaned down and kissed her throat as the bruises healed, making her shiver. His lips moved up her throat to her jawline where he nipped before he leaned back and looked down at her._

" _But you liked it, didn't you? My bad girl loves nothing more."_

 _She nodded happily before she giggled, moving around in the blood around her._

 _Blood was clinging to her dress and her hair._

" _You were dancing the dance of death."_

" _Always, love."_

 _He smirked before he crashed his lips to hers._

* * *

" **The stars won't whisper to me anymore."**

"They will, love. Maybe they're sleeping. It is day, you know."

"They always whisper to me."She said as Klaus gently placed her on his bed."Like this."

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his ear and began whispering to him, making him smirk. She giggled as she pulled back from him and lay back down, staring up at her sire with a childlike gleam in her eyes. He smiled down at her, brushing strands of hair from her face, knuckles stroking her cheek. He always knew what to do to calm her down and take her mind off of her episode, he was one of the two people who could do that, the others being Lucien.

"Where's Luc?"

Klaus sat next to her on the edge of the bed as he responded."He's off making sure that your guards are at home for you."

"Our little soldiers have in a row otherwise the king will be mad."

He nodded."That's right."

"There is something wrong with my Lucien."

Klaus frowned, asking."What do you mean, love?"

She looked up at him, her smile no longer and a sad look on her face. She had noticed her brother's anger with Kol. She was very observant and the sane part of her that was locked away inside of her mind had told her that something was going on between the Original and her brother. She just didn't know what and it had upset her when she had heard him telling her that Kol couldn't come with them.

She looked up at her sire, trying her best to answer him.

"He's mad at uncle Kol. The moon told me before she went silent."

"Why is he mad at Kol?"

She rubbed her stomach, whining, finished with the conversation."It makes my tummy upset."

She grabbed her sire's hand and interlocked their fingers, bringing his hand to her heart, humming happily. Klaus noticed that she was getting upset and he dropped the subject, not wanting her to have another episode.

"We don't that, do we?"

She shook her head."Nu-uh."

She gasped happily as he cupped her cheek, thumb pressing down on her lower lip, making her giggle.

"We only want to see our Leilah happy, that's all."

"You do?"

He nodded, lips brushing her forehead."Of course."

"You make me happy, Nik. You make the voices sing."

He chuckled as he tucked her hair behind her ear before he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. He kissed her once more before he captured her lips with his own. She giggled again when he trapped her lower lip with his teeth before he sucked on it. She hummed against his lips when he deepened the kiss, tongue slithering into her mouth to find it's mate. His fingers combed through her hair, angling her head so that he could kiss her better and she arched up into him, obeying her sire.

He pulled away, forehead lolling against her own.

His blue eyes met her dark ones that were dancing with happiness, her earlier episode forgotten.

"I'm still a good girl?"

Klaus smiled against her lips, nodding."Of course you are, love."

"Forever?"

"Until the world ends."Klaus promised, tapping her bottom lip with his finger. He whispered the next part against her lips."You'll always be my good girl. Right from your pretty brown eyes down to your toes."

She giggled as he stood up, still holding her hand in his.

"I'll let you rest. I'm going to the penthouse to find your brother. You'll be under the protection of Freya until you feel better."

She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he turned around.

"Sleep, love, you'll feel better."

She watched as left, shutting the door behind him.

She could never sleep.

She missed her uncle Kol.

"What was that, moon?"She suddenly whispered, sitting up on the bed, looking up at the ceiling."Please don't be mad."

It was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I'll find him. The voices must stop again."

Leilah got out of the bed and made her way to the door.

She had to find her uncle Kol.

He had to make the voices stop.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review.**

 **Can we get to _125_ before the next chapter?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	10. Bad Girl

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten—Bad Girl**

" _ **They cry out for mercy, they cry out for mercy, they cry out for mercy..."**_

Arms held out Leilah gracefully walked across the thin railing with ease, singing underneath her breath. She giggled as she looked down at the compound below her which was bare. Klaus had gone to see her brother and she wasn't sure where Davina went to and truthfully she didn't care. The witch hadn't let her taste her and in Leilah's mind that was the ultimate insult. But she did care about where Kol had gotten to because she was looking for him.

She had missed him when he had been dead.

Both times.

"Uncle Kol! Come out and play with the _princess_. She wants her knight to join her in the dance of death."

She laughed happily when she almost fell from the railing down below but re-gained her balance without much effort.

"Uncle Kol!"

She felt a hand grasp hers and she gasp at the skin contact, instantly recognizing the feel of the person holding onto her.

"Right here, darling."She turned her head to see Kol standing down beside her, looking up at her with a smirk."You looking for me?"

She nodded, smiling at him."The moon led me to you. Said you could stop the voices that make me sad."

"I can try my best. Come, love."

He pulled on her hand and she jumped down.

He pulled her up against him, snapping his teeth at her, making her giggle happily. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his for a moment, moaning against his mouth when his lips worked hers passionately. He backed her up against the railing, hands cadging her in. He hummed, knuckles running down her cheek as he whispered about how much he had missed their trysts against her mouth. She laughed happily, fingers curling around the lapel of his jacket, keeping him close to her, as if she feared that he would disappear.

Kol pulled away with a reluctant groan and looked down at her.

"Come, darling."

"Where are we going? What about Hope?"

Kol chuckled, hand on her lower back."Camille is taking care of her. My darling niece will be fine."

He led her along the hallway towards the stairs.

"When last did your brother let you have some freedom?"

"He worries."She defended her brother, looking up at the older vampire."Don't be mean."

"I'm never mean, love."He said, arm wrapping around her waist."But you need some fun. Why don't we have some fun?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"What kind of fun? _Naughty_ fun?"

He just smirked at her.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

" **You didn't have to do that."**

Klaus followed Lucien into the compound, smirking."I was hungry, mate, it happens."

"He was one of my best men."

Klaus shrugged, not bothered by what he had done.

He had bitten one of Lucien's soldiers because he had been hungry. Lucien valued his men and their loyalty, some of them were nearly eight hundred years old and had been with them for a long time. But it wasn't just that. Leilah was very fond of their soldiers and had a close bond with some of them because they knew how to deal with her mental state.

"You owe me a soldier."

Klaus tilted his head, chuckling."I'll get right on that."

Lucien crossed his arms over his chest, sighing.

"Where is she?"

Klaus pointed to the staircase with a smile."Third door on the left."

Lucien nodded and flashed up the stairs, making his way down the hallway until he reached the door Klaus had told him about. He had to be gentle about waking her up otherwise she would be upset.

He softened his voice and turned the handle gently.

"Leilah, _my_ _sweetheart_ ,"He started, opening the door softly."It's time to go home."

He entered the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving the light turned off because she hated the bright light. He slowly made his way over to the bed. He smiled as he knelt down beside the bed and reached out, ready to wrap his arm around his sister and pull her close.

But he was met with just air.

His smile fell.

She wasn't there.

"NIK!"

A second later a gush of wind hit him and Lucien stood, frowning. His eyes darkened and a growl left him when he turned to his sire, snarling.

"Where is she?"He demanded.

Klaus shook his head, looking just as shocked as he was."She was right _there_."

"Well she's not there now!"

Panic flashed in Lucien's eyes and he ran a hand over his face, trying to think of what happened to his sister. Klaus stepped forward and pulled back the duvet, frowning when he realized that Lucien was telling the truth.

She was gone.

"I put her there myself. She must have left on her own."

"That can't happen?"

Klaus nodded, understanding."I know that."

"She can't go out on her own."Lucien said to his sire."She can't handle being on her own, it's not right."

He turned to his sire, voice dark."We need to find her. If someone took her and they touch one hair on her beautiful head, i'll tear their heart out through their throat."

Klaus nodded, making his way out of the room."I'll get right on that."

* * *

" **I feel naughty."**

Kol looked up from the local he had been feeding on."That's a good thing, love."

Giggling to herself, Leilah swayed alone, rocking back and forth as she danced happily. Her arms held out beside her as if she were flying like bird, she shut her eyes and swung her hips to the music that was coming from the speakers. Kol watched her for a moment, a smile on his lips, before he sank his fangs back into the man pressed up against him.

She felt free.

She felt like a bird.

"I like birds."Leilah whispered to herself as she flapped her arms."They can fly away whenever they wish. _Fly, fly, fly_."

As she turned around and faced the bar, her eyes landed on two young woman cowering down beside the bar, their bodies shaking with fear. She smiled happily, going down on her knees. With a childlike giggle, she crawled towards them, her dark eyes trailing up their bodies.

"Pretty, pretty, dearie."

They shuffled away, hugging one another.

The older one shook her head, eyes filling up with tears.

"Please, don't hurt us."

Leilah tilted her head, frowning."I can't make that promise."

She flashed forward, fangs extracting, and pulled the younger girl to her. The elder one screamed in shock as Leilah's fangs sank into her friend's neck roughly. Her victim cried out in pain as her blood was drained from her. She fought and struggled against the female vampire, trying to push her away but it wasn't working. Leilah groaned in hunger as blood landed on her tongue and her eyes fell shut in pleasure.

She pulled away from the girl when she noticed that she was no longer breathing.

She pushed the girl away from her and stood, blood dripping from her chin.

"Don't worry, little one."Leilah smiled nicely, wiping blood from her chin as she tried to soothe the younger woman."I'll be more gentle with you."

Kol shook his head from the booth behind her and shoved away the young man he had been feeding from. He stood, stepping over the dead bodies on the ground, and made his way over to her.

"We're vampires, darling."

Leilah gasped when hands landed on her hips and turned her around roughly."We're not weak."

He grabbed her hand and twirled her around in a circle before pressing her against him. He cupped her face in his hand and smirked when her eyes fluttered. He leaned down and his forehead fell against hers as he began to rock with her to the music.

"We do not show mercy, we do not care and we will not be gentle because we are _better_ than them."

"Even Santa?"

Kol chuckled and nodded."Even old Saint Nik, love."

She pouted then nodded, understanding what he was saying."Will you not be gentle with me?"

"Never, love."Kol whispered against her, kissing her temple."I give you my word."

She giggled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

She moaned against his lips when one of his hand came up and cupped the back of her head, fingers tangling in her long dark hair as he pulled her close. He backed her against the bar behind them, trapping her in between them as his free hand settled on her hip, keeping her close to him.

They were suddenly interrupted them a voice stopped them.

" _Leilah Anne Castle!_ Get away from him."

The two broke the kiss and looked to the left to see Klaus and Lucien standing by the door, unamused. Klaus' eyes were dark with anger and so were Lucien's. They weren't happy with the sight.

She pulled away from the Original and whined at her brother."You're yelling, Luc!"

He frowned, knowing that he was upsetting her.

She held her hands over her ears and shook her head."Don't!"

"I know, i'm sorry."He said, holding out his hand."Come over here."

Leilah nodded and stepped away from Kol, skipping over to her brother.

Kol watched after her, an unimpressed smile on his lips as he turned and faced his brother and Lucien. He sighed, ready to be lectured by them. He wasn't in the mood, he'd had an entire night planned for himself and Leilah, a night that had been long overdue.

"What game do you think you're playing, Kol?"Klaus demanded.

"Are we playing a game?"Leilah gasped, looking up at her brother."Can I play?"

"No, sister, not anymore."Lucien hushed his sister, placing her behind him."Only bad people play the game."

She pouted, looking down at her feet. Klaus stepped forward, hands behind his back and arched an eyebrow at his brother."Well? What are you up to? You know she isn't supposed to be touched. What did I tell you?"

"Don't be jealous, Nik."Kol chuckled, leaning against the bar."We were only having some fun."

"She can't have fun!"Lucien hissed at the elder vampire."Not with you, anyway."

"You wrap her up in cotton wool, mate."

"She's my sister."

"Well she's more than that to me!"Kol hissed at Lucien, a dark look in his eyes."It's been that way for a _thousand_ years."

Klaus blinked, processing the information. He turned around, facing the female vampire. He frowned at her, as if he didn't believe her words.

"What is he talking about, Leilah?"

Klaus flashed forward when she didn't respond.

He reached out and lifted her head with his index finger underneath her chin. He forced her to look at him, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones. His thumb stroked her cheek before he ran over her lower lip, making her inhale sharply.

"What does he mean?"

She smiled up at him innocently."We were dancing the dance of death, Nik. He makes the voices stop."

Klaus didn't respond.

"That's good, Lei, but you cannot-"

"She can,"Kol cut in, sipping on the drink he had poured himself."She's a woman, not a dog you can bark orders at."

"He's right."

Lucien turned to Klaus, shocked."Since when were you of healthy mind?"

"She's a thousand years old. She's going to do whatever she wants despite us trying to tell her otherwise."

Leilah giggled, holding Klaus' hand."Daddy's upset. He doesn't like his little princess going out of the castle unguarded."

"No, love, he doesn't."Klaus said.

Klaus cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward.

His lips smashed against hers and he kissed her hard and fast, demanding her response. She happily responded to his kiss, arms wounding around his neck and pulling him down. They kissed harshly, teeth and tongues clashing as they fought for dominance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him, smirking when she moaned happily against his lips.

A moment later they pulled away.

He smiled down at her, cupping her face again, blue eyes shining. Klaus Mikaelson was a selfish man and he didn't want to release Leilah because he enjoyed her and cared about her too much. But if he had learned one thing about having a child and fighting for her it was that he couldn't control everything, even Leilah.

She was still his.

But he had to share her.

"Do whatever makes you happy, love,"Klaus said against her lips, knuckles brushing her cheek."But know that whoever hurts you I will _drain_ dry. Don't forget about me, will you?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"Never. You're my daddy."

"That's right."

Klaus kissed her once more before he turned and left.

* * *

" **Did I do something bad?"**

Lucien looked down at the brunette in his arms and shook his head."No, of course not. I just don't like you going off without me, Lei, you know that."

"I know but I was with uncle Kol. He wouldn't let _anything_ happen to me."

Lucien didn't reply, he just carried her into her bedroom and settled her down on the bed. He lay her down and she kicked off her shoes, shuffling up to the top of the bed. She patted the space next to her and Lucien sighed before he smiled, obeying her. He kicked off his own shoes and got onto the bed next to her, opening up his arms.

"Come here, love."

She giggled and smiled before she snuggled into his arms, locking them around her waist."Remember when we used to do this when we were little?"

"You remember?"

"Of course I do."She said, looking up at him with a grin."You used to be scared of the thunder and couldn't sleep without me there."

He tapped her nose, waggling his finger."Don't you go telling anyone, Lei."

"I won't."

He stared at her for a long moment.

"You're my _world_ , Lei, you know that, don't you?"

She was his entire universe, his day _and_ night as well as his sunrise and sundown.

There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his sister and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

She nodded, lips curving up into a smile. Her hand came up and she cupped his cheek, thumb stroking back and forth. He smiled at her, looking down at his hands, suddenly shy. She turned him into the shy boy once again, she took away all the walls he had built up and the persona he had made.

She was everything to him.

"You understand that, don't you?"

She nodded again.

"I know,"She whispered, eyes wide."The moon loves you too, brother."

He nodded and smiled at her, meeting her eyes.

She did understand somethings, and they mostly with Lucien she understood.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. His eyes fluttered shut and he responded to the kiss, lips moving against hers gently. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss before she pulled away a moment later.

"It's just us, brother."

He nodded, hand holding her smaller one.

"It's us against the world, sister. Until the end of time."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What did you like about this chapter? Do you think Klaus can let Leilah go?**

 **What do you want to see?**

 **If you want to read more, please leave a review.**

 **Can we reach _150_ reviews before the next chapter? It would mean so much to me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	11. Little Spoon

**Sorry for the long wait, I hate myself. I lost inspiration for this story, and I managed to type this up.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven—Little Spoon**

" _ **No shine, no shine, we're all drowning in the darkness."**_

Leilah whined low in her throat as she stalked into her brother's dark room. Her teddy, who she'd had for over ninety years, who she had lovingly called Jeffery after her father, was tucked underneath her chin as she walked into her brother's room. She rarely parted from her teddy at night ever since her brother had bought it for her after she'd had a horrid episode nearly a hundred years before.

"Brother?"She whispered.

She got no response.

Leilah shuffled closer to her brother's king sized bed where he was contently sleeping, and stood over him. She stared at him for a while. He looked innocent. She smiled a little as she remembered him sneaking in next to her when he was a child after the thunder outside scared him.

She reached out and ran her fingers down his cheek, sniffling as tears appeared in her eyes.

She'd had a bad dream.

So Leilah did whatever she did whenever she had a nightmare.

She went to her brother.

"Brother!"

Lucien's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice, and he shot up, looking around the room for any intruders, ready to fight. When he felt no malevolent presence, he leant across to the bedside table and turned on the lamp.

He looked up to see his sister standing over him in her nightgown. Her long dark hair was a bit dishevelled, and her eyes were wide and wet.

A concerned look instantly appeared on his face as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Sister, what's wrong?"

She whined and hugged her teddy to her, pouting."Princess had a bad dream."

He leant against the headboard as he let his eyes roam over her, taking in her shaking body and her wet eyes. She usually had a nightmare a few times a week, and whenever she did she would crawl in next to her brother, it had been that way for a thousand years.

It didn't bother him.

In fact, he welcomed being her comfort because for a long time it had been the other way around, she had been looking after him.

"What was it about?"He asked as he reached out and grabbed her hand."The moon turning away from you again?"

She nodded, grabbing his hand while she held onto her teddy.

"Come, sister, there's always room for you here."

She smiled at him, wiping her tears away."Can princess be the little spoon?"

Lucien chuckled as he shuffled backwards, moving to the other side of the bed."Of course."

Leilah got into the bed in front of him, and he draped the covers over her as she placed her teddy in front of her. He came up behind her and kissed the top of her head, one arm locking around her waist, knowing exactly what to do to make her feel safe.

She turned around in his arms, placing her teddy in between them, and buried her face in his neck. She sighed happily as he leant over and turned off the lamp, coming back in beside her.

He still stared at her as darkness enveloped them, knowing she liked him staying awake until she fell asleep because it made her feel safe.

He would stay awake for all eternity if it made her feel safe.

Lucien's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his sister's hand came up and cupped his cheek.

"I love you, brother."

He smiled when he felt Leilah press a kiss to his cheek.

"I know. I adore you, too, Lei."

* * *

 **"Where Lei?"**

Klaus looked down at his daughter who was staring up at him, tongue poking out as she concentrated on her colouring. He was sat next to her, his sketchbook in hand in a rare moment of his father duties.

He only showed this side to his daughter; nobody knew that he sat down with her and drew with her. He found it soothing. He liked being with his daughter more than he thought possible, she was truly the person he loved most.

Klaus set aside his sketchbook and answered his daughter."She is off with her brother, love."

Hope looked up at her father again, pouting."Want Lei!"

"She might pop in soon, sweetheart."He said to her, smiling down at her."Why don't you finish your colouring?"

Hope just nodded, obeying her father.

She had become fond of the female vampire. Her mind was like Hope's, childlike and innocent. Klaus knew that Leilah had also become fond of Hope. She had always loved children; they were on the same mental level as her own mind, and she would never harm a child, it was one of her rules.

Hope missed Leilah.

As did Klaus, though he would never admit it.

He had gone almost two hundred years without seeing his first sired vampire, and when she returned to him, the feelings he had once felt for her had come back.

She had always held a special place in his heart, a place that nobody else had dared to touch because they knew it belonged to her and her alone.

Klaus was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of heels and giggling.

A giggle that could only belong to one person.

"Princess Hope!"

He turned around to see Leilah, who was wearing a long purple dress, walk into the front room with her brother following behind her. There was no surprise there; Lucien always followed her. Klaus smiled when his daughter perked up at the sound of Leilah's voice.

Hope clapped her hands, smiling up at the female vampire."Lei!"

Leilah giggled and, when her brother nodded, she rushed over to Hope and sat down on her playmat next to her.

Hope reached over and fetched another one of her colouring books and passed it to Leilah as well as some crayons.

"I want the dolphin."Leilah said, look up at her brother."Luc, can we have a dolphin?"

Lucien, sitting down on the chair, nodded with a smile."I'll look into it, love."

Pleased with this, Leilah returned to her colouring book and picked up a blue crayon. Instantly, she and Hope fell into a comfortable silence, the tribrid giggling now and then.

Klaus smiled, pleased with his girls.

He turned to his male vampire and asked."What brings you by?"

"Lei wanted to visit the princess."Lucien answered, nodding towards the two before he added silently."We have some business to speak about."

"We do?"

Lucien nodded and stood up, buttoning his jacket."Care to go somewhere private?"

Klaus nodded, knowing it was serious."Lei, love?"

Leilah instantly looked up with a smile and nodded."Yes?"

"Will you watch over Hope for a moment?"

She nodded with a giggle."Of course."

Klaus smiled at her and turned away, walking off with Lucien. The two made their way to Klaus' study, knowing that it was out of earshot so nobody could listen in on them.

Klaus sighed as he entered his study, hands behind his back.

"So what is this about?"

Lucien kicked the door shut behind him as he followed Klaus into his study. The hybrid turned around and faced the younger vampire, a bored look on his face.

The younger male vampire crossed his arms over his chest, a firm look on his face which told Klaus that he was going to mean what he was about to say.

"I want you to keep your brother away from Lei."

Klaus smirked, somewhat amused at Lucien's tone."I thought you'd always liked Kol, mate?"

"Your brother is great fun, Nik, but not for Lei. She's ill; she can't focus on anything but herself right now."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"Lucien hissed at Klaus before holding his hands up in surrender when his sire quirked an unimpressed eyebrow, and he quickly added."I thought you wanted Kol to stay away from her?"

Klaus said nothing, eyes drifting from Lucien's gaze.

His vampire stepped closer to his sire and the younger male tilted his head up."Do you honestly want your brother around Leilah? You know as well as I do that we do not like _sharing_ her attention."

Klaus' jaw tightened as he thought about Lucien's words.

Lucien was right; he'd never liked sharing Leilah's attention, not even with her own brother at times.

He'd made her, his blood made her what she was, Leilah was his.

But, just as that thought entered his mind, as did his brother. His youngest brother who had never focused on anything for less than a minute. Kol had never become invested in something like he had with Leilah; he'd carried a torch for her for over a thousand years.

Klaus wanted his own way, but his family came above all.

"Nik?"

The Original snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention to Lucien.

He unhappily released a long breath before he finally spoke."My brother's always had a knack for wanting what doesn't belong to him, Lucien, but he would never harm Leilah, that much I can tell you."

Lucien snorted, clearly not believing Klaus. Lucien was fond of Kol because of the Original's reputation, but that didn't mean he assumed Kol could care for anyone but himself and his family.

Lucien observed Klaus who hadn't said anything.

"You cannot be serious, Nik."

Klaus just raised his eyebrow, showing just how serious he was.

"What makes you so sure?"

Klaus responded without a second thought, expression showing just how much he believed his own words.

"Because he is utterly besotted with her, that's why."

Klaus' eyes met Lucien's once more and, he spoke again, his tone was laced with seriousness and a dangerously sounding tenderness.

"And you and i both know that he's not the only one."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you liked the new chapter and, if you did, please leave a review.**


	12. All Yours

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve—All Yours**

" _ **Da, da, da..."**_

Leilah happily hummed to herself as she draped many layers of tinsel around each of the chairs around the circle table, a large smile crawling onto her face. The female vampire was in a great mood, she adored Christmas and would always decorate wherever they were living.

The once elegant penthouse was now adorned in bright Christmas decorations.

Leilah giggled to herself as she twirled around, swing dress flowing around. The dress was loud and bold with Rudolph printed all over it and she had a dozen more similar dresses in her wardrobe.

" _Da, da, da, da... **"**_

Leilah droned, wetting her red painted lips as she pulled out one of the chairs to reach the light shade, not caring about the risks."All pretty!"

A worried look came from the figure just a few meters from her. If one hair was out of place, Lucien would inevitably cause hell.

"Are you sure you don't need help, miss Leilah?"The tall, dark vampire guard asked from the corner of the room, watching her carefully."You know your brother doesn't like you overburden yourself."

Leilah's head snapped around, and she gave him a once-over, as if searching her mind for his name before she gave a broad smile.

Her eyes widened gleefully as she recognised the vampire and she jumped down from the chair.

"Ah, Mika!"

The female vampire smiled, grabbing up the box before she made her way over to the other vampire. The ancient vampire gave a respectful nod as she stood in front of him, putting down the large box.

"Miss Leilah, it's a pleasure that you recognised me."

"Of course I do. You're like Santa; you come every year."She giggled again, leaning down to the box."You're my little Christmas _doll_."

She grinned excitedly as she searched through the box and he cleared his throat, almost nervous.

He knew what she was up to.

"You need some razzle dazzle."The female vampire said before she got up onto her tippy toes and wrapped a silver piece of tinsel around his neck."There we go."

He gave another polite smile though he looked entirely uncomfortable at the feel of the tinsel around him. He hated the tinsel, he hated it every year she put it around him, but he was fond of Leilah. She was unique and had snapped his neck countless of times during her episodes, but she had always been sweet to him.

"Thank you, miss Leilah."

"My pleasure!"She sing songed before picking up the box and capered off."It's Christmas time!"

Mika couldn't stop his own smile as the Castle sister returned to her decorating just as the double panel doors were swung open. Lucien ambled in, already taking off his coat as his eyes instantly sought out his sister and, as if on cue, an adoring smile worked its way onto his face.

"Sister!"

Leilah turned her head, her focus drifting from the large tree in front of her. It was an overly broad and bold tree that had taken more time than it should've to get it into the penthouse. But Leilah wanted it, and whatever she wanted, Lucien was prepared to search heaven and hell for it.

She grinned happily, the tree distant in her mind as she gave her entire attention to her brother.

"Baby brother!"

Leilah smiled happily, motioning to the decorated penthouse."You like the pretty?"

"It's a wonderland, darling."Lucien looked around the penthouse, chuckling like he always did when he saw Mika adorning the silver tinsel."Been having fun, have we?"

Leilah toyed with her lower lip between her teeth, eyes wide with childlike amazement. Lucien wasn't fond of the holiday; he wasn't fond of the decorating, but he was fond of the smile on Leilah's face at Christmas. He adored watching her with her tinsel as she decorated the tree and he'd risk the horrible sight of the decorations for it.

Lucien then looked over to Mika, giving him a nod and it was returned. Mika had been with them for a long time and, while they weren't brothers, Lucien trusted him with his sister, and that was a different level other than friendship.

"That's all, Mika, thank you."

"Of course."Mika nodded, taking off the tinsel when Lucien nodded as Leilah turned back to the tree.

The younger male vampire made his way to the door, smiling respectfully at Lucien."I hope you and your sister have a pleasant Christmas."

Lucien nodded, stepping aside to let Mika reach the door.

"The feeling is mutual."

Mika left a second later, shutting the door behind him and the atmosphere changed.

It returned to just how Lucien liked it.

It was just himself and his sister.

Lucien smiled happily as his focus returned to his sister and he moved down the three steps that led to the entire penthouse. He stepped over the boxes of decorations as he made his way over to his sister who had a handful of candy canes to place on the tree.

Lucien slumped down on a chair, watching his sister with a small smile. He raised his eyebrows in interest as she hung one on the tree.

"Those look delectable."

His sister turned around to face him, pointing a candy cane at him."Naughty, brother! These are for decoration. If you're good, I might let you have one on Christmas Eve."

"All right."He held up his hands in surrender."I raise my white flag."

Leilah hummed happily, instantly forgetting about it as another song began to play softly from the speakers.

" _I turned my face away and dreamed about you. **"**_

Leilah swayed from side to side as she hung the candy canes on the tree in a particular order, as she had with the rest of the decorations. She loved a Christmas tree; she liked placing the presents underneath it, but her favourite part was decorating it. Decorating the tree was soothing, that's why it was first on her list at Christmas time.

Lucien noticed this, too, which was why he kept the tree for her. He was happy, more than happy, to watch because she focused on the tree seemed to bring her down to earth. She would giggle and smile so much her jaw would hurt, and Lucien was unable to keep his own delight at bay.

When Leilah was happy, Lucien was happy.

" _Got on a lucky one, came in eighteen to one... **"**_

Lucien beamed, tilting his head as his sister rocked back and forth, singing to herself.

"Are you happy, sister?"

" _I've got a feeling, this year's for me and you. **"**_

Leilah sang a little louder as she spun on her heels, dark hair flowing around her as she skipped over to her brother. As expected, he held out his arms for her, expression that of adulation and she smiled, hands grabbing his.

She sat herself on his lap, legs dangling over the side as Lucien wrapped his arms around her securely.

"Hmmm?"Lucien gently squeezed her thigh to gain her attention, eyes on his sister."Is my Lei happy?"

Leilah let her fingers comb through Lucien's hair in a relaxing manner. She hummed low in her throat along to the music, her long green and red painted nails lightly scratching down his cheek.

" _So happy Christmas, I_ _ **love**_ _you, baby..._ _ **"**_ Leilah crooned, hands framing his face and she rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. _ **"**_ _I can see a better time when all our dreams come true..._ _ **"**_

Leilah smiled blissfully, index finger grazing underneath Lucien's chin and she tilted his head up.

"I'm happy, my brother."Leilah murmured, feeling Lucien relax underneath her, nail tracing the outline of his mouth."The moon is singing to me, all sorts of naughty and Christmassy things."

Her eyes glazed over in almost gratification."I can't hear anything else."

Lucien's eyes turning almost lighter as his sister clung to him, mumbling happily as her brother held her firmly, almost possessively. And it was possessive. Lucien had never voiced it, but he had always been covetous whenever he saw Klaus and now Kol around her.

His sire was his best friend, his maker, and he respected him but, like Klaus, he was possessive of his sister. That had only gotten worse now that Kol was in the picture.

All of a sudden, Leilah snapped her teeth at Lucien, demanding his attention."Bad Lucien."

His brow furrowed and he looked confused."Always but why now?"

Leilah cupped his face again, fingers drumming against his temples and she shook her head.

"Birdy flies around in the sky, but the birdy always returns to her nest, she _always_ returns home."Leilah firmly stated, leaning closer to her brother."No nonsense in your noggin."

Lucien's blinked several times. He never failed to be impressed whenever his sister seemed to know what was going on inside of his head. He looked up at his sister whose smile had faded a little; it was still there, but it was a little downturned.

"I don't like it when you are like this."Leilah mewled, a hint of sorrow in her eyes."It makes me feel horrid in my tummy, Lucien."

Lucien nodded, grabbing her hands from his face and holding them close to his chest.

"I apologise. Lucien is sorry."He quickly said, worrying thoughts gone from his mind and his eyes narrowing in worry."Don't stop smiling, Lei, it's _Christmas_."

Her lower lip jutted out, obviously hearing the pain in his voice, it clear that he still thought of his envious thoughts.

"Sister, please smile. For _me_."

He brought her hand to his mouth, and he kissed her palm before each of her fingers. Leilah squirmed as, to gain a reaction from her, Lucien playfully nibbled on the side of her index finger.

A loud squeal came from Leilah as he nibbled again, this time a little harder. Lucien's face lit up as her smile returned and he laughed along with her, pecking her hand again before he pulled her closer to him.

"There's my girl."Lucien smiled as her lips curved up into a wide smile."There she is."

He held her to him, temple resting against her cheek as she nestled against him. She sighed happily against him, nails once more scratching lightly against his cheek, making him feel calmer as each second passed.

"You are my treasure,"Leilah's lips grazed near his ear, and Lucien swallowed thickly, eyes fluttering."my brother."

All bravado Lucien carried with him crumbled around him.

This happened whenever he was around his sister; she always brought out the gentle side of him. It was a side he only had for Leilah. It was the patient, considerate and doting side of him that only belonged to his sister.

She was family.

"Sister..."

Leilah tilted her head, hand moving up his neck, his face before she cupped the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his dark locks. The elder Castle sibling smiled at her brother once more before she leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth.

He sighed contently as Leilah pulled away, smiling at him before she slumped into his arms. She hugged her brother, shutting her eyes before hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Leilah/Lucien chapter. I'm sorry there wasn't anyone else, I hope to add more of them soon so please don't hate me.**

 **I hope you liked the new chapter and, if you did, please leave a review.**


End file.
